Albion's Coin
by SavedByTheOneTrueKing
Summary: It's been 9 Months since the Battle of Camlann and Arthur's death. Merlin went back to Camelot for Gwen. Now it is time for Arthur to rise again for Albion's greatest need.
1. Chapter 1 Pendragon Awaken

Chapter 1. Pendragon Awaken

Arthur Pendragon opened his eyes. Laying on a bed role, cushions were placed comfortably around him. Arthur stayed there for a few moments, feeling at peace. "Merlin!" Arthur quickly sat up as the word left his lips. Memory took hold of those last few days with the former manservant. Arthur inspected his surroundings. He was confined in a small tent, there were no other furnishings besides the pillows. Lastly, a simple white shirt hung loosely off him, with brown trousers instead of the armor he last wore. Looking about, Arthur was confined in a small tent. There were no other furnishings besides the pillows. Trying to figure out how he got there, a woman walked in, pushing aside the tent flap. She bowed in respect. "Welcome Arthur Pendragon. You have been asleep for a long time, Camelot will need your return." The woman had black hair that fell down to her shoulders, and held wise brown eyes. She wore a laced red dress that flowed gracefully when she walked. It seemed strangely familiar.

"Where am I?" Arthur asked her.

"This place, is called Avalon. You were gravely wounded by the druid Mordred. Very nearly beyond saving. This is the vail between the world of the living. and the dead. Arthur Pendragon, fate has chosen you to be the bringer of Albion. High ruler of the five kingdoms; united together for a time of peace, and prosperity. Alongside one other."

"Who?"

The woman smiled "can you not guess?" Arthur was about to respond no, when his eyes grew wide with realization. "Merlin?" She nodded in answer. "Yes. There is a great prophesy between you two. There will never be another king like you Arthur Pendragon. Merlin has been your protector ever since he set foot in Camelot. In attempt to achieve this future, Merlin has suffered greatly for your defense, and lost many loved ones." Arthur noticed her eyes growing burdened after that last statement. As quickly as it came, the women's eyes changed again, he could have imagined it. The only death Arthur knew Merlin suffered was of his childhood friend, Will. If there were others, Arthur felt saddened Merlin had not confided in him. Still, the unnamed women was asking something he could not give.

"If I allow magic to be used freely, it will be on rampage destroying the innocent" Arthur replied.

"That is your father speaking. You have only known magic as evil and corruptive. This is not true. Magic holds no evil, only in the hearts of men. Come, there is something I must show you."

"Wait!" Arthur exclaimed before she exited the tent. "I don't even know your name." The women turned back, a gentle smile across her face.

"Freya, my name is Freya."


	2. Chapter 2 The Reveal

Arthur followed Freya outside the tent. A large meadow was before them. The grass was a vivid bright green, waving in the slight breeze. A tree line stood off to their right going for how long, he did not know. The sent of pine flicked at his nose. Arthur stood transfixed at the sight. Walking barefoot, he could feel the softness of the grass touching his feet. Arthur noticed Freya walking with no covering as he was. Children chased each other, weaving in out out of the trees. Not coming to the meadow as they did.

"They are elves Arthur Pendragon," Freya explained. "This is a place of pure magic. Elves have practiced the craft long before men. During the great purge, they fled here from Uther's wrath. Only those with strong magic can stay here."

"Then how am I here?" Arthur asked.

"It is not yet your time to leave the world of the living. You were sent here to heal, in order to return. Had you died, the Old Religion would have required another life for yours. However, there is another reason" Freya briefly paused. "When your mother Ygraine could not bear children, Uther was distraught. He asked the sorceress Nimueh, who practiced magic alongside Gaius, to help her become pregnant. The only way she could do this was use the power over life and death. Your father knew this, and he agreed to the terms of the Old Religion: for a life, another must die to keep the world in balance. Nimueh had no control over who would die so you would be born. Ygraine was the one who paid the price. After her death, Uther blamed Nimueh and magic; thus creating the Great Purge."

"No" Arthur spoke forcefully and with conviction. Freya turned to faced him.

"No." Arthur said again, "You lie. I have been told this before by who I thought was my mother. Merlin was with me when we went to Morgause. He said it was only an illusion caused by her to make me turn on my father." As he was saying this out loud Arthur already started to doubt his words. "What you saw was real Arthur Pendragon. Morgause told the truth when she said you could speak to your mother. What you saw was real."

Arthur spoke solemnly; "So Merlin lied to me about that too." Freya felt sorry for him as his eyes turned to feelings of betrayed. Going towards him, she lifted his chin up gently. "The only reason Merlin lied, was because if you had killed your father, you would have never forgiven yourself. Merlin knew that." Arthur realized her words were right. "Merlin hated lying to you Arthur. He wanted you to know who he truly was, but not at the cost of you having to choose between him and your father."

"How do you know so much about Merlin?" Arthur asked her suddenly curious. Noticing she had a faraway look in her eyes. The words came quietly. "We were in love."

Shock filled Arthur. Merlin had a lover? Who would ever love Merlin? He was clumsy, forgetful and seemed to spend most of the time in the tavern. Though he does have a good heart, and is extremely loyal. Arthur began to suspect that all those trips to the tavern, weren't really 'trips to the tavern.' "What happened?"

Freya had that faraway look in her eye again. "I was cursed many years ago. A bounty hunter captured me and brought me to Camelot. I was cold, scared, and trapped in a cage. Merlin saw me. He rescued and hid me with in your castle. I had magic, but I was too afraid to use it. Merlin revealed his magic, showing me the beauty of it. How not to be afraid." She paused and tears came to her eyes, they didn't fall. Arthur thought she wouldn't continue. "We were going to run away together. Live at a place by a lake." Arthur stayed silent through this, but was secretly growing jealous and hurt that Merlin trusted her more than him. "I didn't want him to leave his life in Camelot; so I left instead. Only I didn't get far. My curse made me transform. By day I am a human, and night turns me into a beast." She paused again watching Arthur, he didn't seem to recognize the story. "I was stabbed by a knight," Freya continued. "Merlin brought me to the lake of Avalon, I died in his arms."

Arthur didn't know what to do, or how to comfort her. He couldn't imagine loosing Gwenevere. Watching Freya die like that must have been devastating for Merlin. "I'm sorry," was all he could say. It sounded idiotic. Freya just smiled at him. "To answer your previous question. Of how you can be here. Merlin's father had magic, and was an ally of Uther. He had to flee Camelot when magic was deemed evil. Gaius sent him to Ealdor. Figuring he'd be safe in Cenered's kingdom. There he met Hunith. Uther perused his once ally, forcing Merlin's father to leave, protecting them all from Uther's wrath. Arthur began to feel loathing towards his father, for causing so much pain and suffering. "I have no intention to direct these feelings upon you Arthur." Once again seeming to know the emotions inside the young king. "Merlin should hate Uther, instead, he pities him."

"Why?" Arthur never thought anyone with magic would pity his father. "Because he sees Uther as a broken man; who has been blinded by hatred." Arthur didn't realize they were walking again until Freya stopped. Before them was a small picnic. A blanket was laid out with freshly baked bread, grapes inside a bowl, and stones next to the picnic borders a small pond. Arthur's stomach grumbled. Freya laughed, it was a sweet sound. "Come, sit," she said inviting Arthur next to her. Arthur sprawled himself out, beginning to pick at the grapes. "To finish this story," Freya began again. "If your father had never banished magic; Merlin would never have been born." Arthur's eyes grew wide in surprise. "So you see, everything happens for a reason. Even if you do not know what that reason is." They sat in silence for the next few moments as Freya let him digest this information.

Arthur didn't know what to think. Part of him wanted to believe that all of what Freya had said was a lie. That would be easier. Though he knew she was telling the truth, there was no lie in her eyes. "I believe you." He said at last. "Thank you Arthur Pendragon."

"Call me Arthur. Any friend of Merlin's is a friend of mine." Arthur suddenly felt embarrassed . Freya was obviously more than a friend to Merlin; but he didn't want her calling him by his formality just because he was king. Freya laughed. "Arthur it is then."


	3. Chapter 3 Unfolding, Part 1

"Why did you bring me here? Why couldn't we eat at the tent?" Arthur asked.

"You have accepted Merlin's magic before you were brought to the vail. For that, I am eternally grateful. This pool allows me to see things in the world of the living. It is also a gateway from the lake of Avalon, to here. The reason I brought you to the pool, was so you could witness all Merlin has done for you; and to help bring Albion." Arthur nodded in understanding. "This will take a while, so make yourself comfortable." Freya waved her hand over the water, and an image appeared.

It began with Merlin walking to Camelot, one arm swinging freely, the other holding a pack over his shoulders. Arthur made a childish giggle to himself as he saw how big his ears stood out. Freya glanced at him with a quizzical look. Arthur didn't notice.

"I could take you out with a single blow." Arthur heard himself say. "I could take you out with less than that" Merlin responded. How true those words were. Now the mystery of Merlin had been solved, Arthur was amazed that he didn't notice Merlin using magic during their first fight. Arthur considered what kind of king he would be like now, if Merlin hadn't have come to Camelot all those years ago. Continuing to watch, Arthur winced when he had hurt his friend.

Merlin was now walking in the halls at night; _'where was he going?'_ Arthur watched as Merlin took a torch from the wall and walked down a series of steps, entering a large cave.

"Where are you?" He heard Merlin call out. Suddenly a rushing sound of wind, and something like a rattling chain. Then the dragon appeared. Merlin seemed astonished, but he didn't run away like Arthur thought he would. The dragon landed a few feet in front of him and spoke. "I am here." Arthur was taken back. He had no idea that dragons were capable of speech. Arthur recognized it as the dragon who attacked Camelot. He started to get angry, but kept it to himself and continued watching. "How small you are, for such a great destiny" the dragon said. Arthur raised an eyebrow. _'Merlin has a destiny?'_

"Why what do you mean?" Merlin asked. "What destiny?" The dragon settled himself down and spoke again. "Your gift Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason?" Merlin asked. The dragon grunted in response. "Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion."

"Right," Merlin said uncertainly.

"Arthur faces many threats, from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me" Merlin told him. "Everything." Arthur thought he said kind of harsh. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No," Merlin said. "No, you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong. Only what is, and what isn't."

"I'm serious, if any one wants to kill Arthur they can go ahead. In fact I'll give them a hand." Arthur stared at the water, slightly shocked at what Merlin said. The dragon chucked. "None of us can choose our destiny Merlin. And none of us can stop it."

"No," Merlin said shaking his head. "No way, nope, you must have the wrong Arthur because this one's an idiot." Arthur heard Freya chuckle. "Perhaps it is your destiny to change that." The dragon began to unfold his wings and stood up. "Wait, wait, stop, I need to know more." The dragon only stretched his wings further, and flew away. "Freya," Arthur began. He didn't want to ask this question, but he needed to know. She turned to him. "Did Merlin know that the dragon would attack Camelot?"

"No," Freya said. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "Arthur, the reason Killgarah attacked Camelot was because of Uther."

"Kilgharrah?"

Freya nodded. "The dragon's name. Kilgharrah is the last of his race; except for one other."

"Morgana's dragon." Arthur said.

"Yes. However, Aithusa was not yet born when Kilgharrah was kept underneath Camelot. Uther had asked a dragon lord at the end of the Great Purge to call Kilgharrah to Camelot so he could make peace with him. They were both tricked. Uther imprisoned Kilgharrah for twenty two years as a lesson. Uther killed all of Kilgharrah's kin and he was powerless to do anything. Tell me Arthur. If this happened to you, would you not do the same as Kilgharrah did?" Arthur could not really blame him anymore after knowing his story. "Yes. I suppose I would" Arthur said.


	4. Chapter 4 Unfolding, Part 2

Turning back to the pool, Arthur saw Merlin save him from Lady Helen's knife. Uther made him his personal servant. Arthur and Freya saw each time Merlin saved Arthur's life and his father's. When Arthur thought Merlin was being lazy, it was because he was up all night trying to making a spell work. When Merlin was supposedly at the tavern, he was making sure Arthur would be safe. Arthur felt disgusted with himself. Everything Merlin did was for him and Camelot; and Arthur had known none of it. He cringed every time a goblet was thrown at his friend.

Arthur realized how lonely Merlin must have been. Not being able to tell anyone about his magic. Or how heavily his destiny weighed on him sometimes. Arthur was glad that Merlin at least had Gaius to confide in. When Arthur saw himself get bit by the Questing Beast, he didn't know how distraught Merlin was. Merlin went to Kilgharrah, saying he would do anything to save Arthur. Tears started to form, threatening to fall. What did he do to deserve such a loyal friend? Merlin went the Isle of the Blessed bargaining for his own life. The cup of life was granted to Merlin, carefully taking it to Camelot, Merlin got Arthur to drink from it. Instead of Merlin's life claimed, it was unexpectedly his mother's. Arthur watch Merlin go again to Kilgharrah, angrily accusing him of sending to 'murder' his own mother. After a few moments of intense argument, Merlin spoke in a strong voice that chilled Arthur. "I will never free you." Kilgharrah raised his head to breath fire at the warlock. Merlin threw up a shield, protecting himself from the flames. "You won't see me again" Merlin promised. Kilgharrah used his fire again, but Merlin managed to escape the flames. Arthur let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Merlin went to say goodbye to Arthur. _"Stop him you idiot!"_ Arthur scolded as his friend left the room. Arthur briefly wondered where Gaius went, and why he didn't stop him. Merlin returned to the Isle again, Nimueh was chanting loudly by the time Merlin got to the steps. Arthur watched as Merlin saw Gaius, he was slumped against the stone table, unmoving. "Have you killed him?" Merlin asked, his voice thick with emotion. "It was his wish" Nimueh said, unfazed. What Arthur saw next, was a side of Merlin he had never seen before. Secretly glad he was only watching, and not there personally. "I begged my life for Arthur's, not my mother's, not Gaius's!" Merlin yelled furiously. "The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies. Only that the balance of the world is restored" Nimueh yelled back at him. "To save a life a life must be taken Gaius knew this," she responded more calmly.

"It is not the Old Religion that has done this, it is you" Merlin declared.

"Come now, we are too valuable to be enemies" Nimueh said.

"No I said nothing with you!" Merlin replied, getting angry again.

"With my help, Arthur will become king" Nimueh spoke sweetly.

"I will make Arthur king" Merlin shot back. "And you will never see that day." Merlin quickly shot a spell at Nimueh, which she easily deflected. "Your childish tricks are useless against me Merlin. I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion." While she was saying this, Nimueh conjured a fire ball, which sparkled and cracked against her hand. Throwing the ball at Merlin, she said a word and her eyes turned gold. Merlin quickly jumped out of the way. "You too are a creature of the Old Religion, you should join me."

"You think I would join forces with a selfish and cruel magic. Never!" This point proved to Arthur that Merlin would never become like Morgana. "So be it" Nimueh said coolly. She launched another fireball at Merlin. Being too slow, it struck Merlin, making him fly backwards. Hitting the ground hard, Arthur heard Merlin grunt in pain, it twisted his heart. Merlin's shirt was still smoking when Nimueh approached him. Arthur wanted to run her through with Excalibur right there. He knew it would only strike water. "Pity," she said standing triumphal over him. "Together we could have ruled the world." With that, she turned and walked back to the stone table, where Gaius still was. _'Get up Merlin! get up Merlin! get up! Get up!"_ Arthur pleaded. Relief flooded him when Merlin did. There was a look of cold fury on his face. "You should not have killed my friend." Nimueh turned back to Merlin. Thrusting his hand towards the sky, Merlin summoned dark storm clouds. They swirled around and lightning cracked. Saying nothing, the lightning responded to Merlin's silent command striking Nimueh; killing her where she stood.

Arthur was amazed. Just how much power did Merlin have? As if hearing his thoughts, Freya spoke. "You need not to fear Merlin, Arthur." He shook his head. "I don't. I know he will never become Morgana. She was full of hate and would not return back to the way she once was."

"Merlin is very powerful." Freya said, answering Arthur's previous thought. Claiming what Gaius had told Arthur when Merlin finally revealed his magic. "Amongst the Druids he is known as Emrys."

"Emrys?" Arthur asked.

"It means immortal. Whether Merlin will be, or the name that is unknown" Freya told him. Arthur didn't want to imagine being immortal. Merlin already had a great destiny, that Arthur saw, and still is seeing. To be immortal as well, Arthur thought that was a cruel fate, and wished for his friend that he wouldn't be.


	5. Chapter 5 Unfolding, Part 3

"Is there still more?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Freya answered quietly. Arthur took a deep breath. "He's done so much already."

"I know. If it's too much, we can stop. The main reason I wanted to show you what Merlin has done, is to show you that there are good people who have magic."

Arthur nodded. "I know that now. Before I died, I told Merlin that I didn't want him to change. My whole life, I was told that magic corrupts. When Merlin told me he had magic, I thought he betrayed me. I was so afraid of him, I didn't even think of how he has been a good friend to me all these years. I don't even know what I would be like if he hadn't come along."

"We don't have to watch anymore if you don't want to" Freya told him.

"No," Arthur said calmly. "No I should know. He might not tell me everything if I ask him."

"That would be Merlin" Freya said with a smile. Arthur chuckled at that statement.

"Freya," Arthur asked as another question came to mind. Why didn't Merlin tell Morgana he had magic? He could have helped her not be afraid of it; like what he did with you. Perhaps she wouldn't have turned evil."

Freya looked at him sadly. "We can never know what would have happened. Morgana still would have hated Uther. If she knew Merlin had magic, Morgana might have betrayed him in her rage. Because Merlin would have stood by you. No one can change the past, no matter how powerful." Arthur nodded understanding.

Arthur observed as Merlin found Freya. He saw how Merlin showed her the goodness magic can bring. Freya sat silently threw it all. Arthur noticed a tear sliding down her cheek. He wondered if it was because of happy memories, or her death. Arthur hoped it was the later. Then came that fateful night; the pool showed how Freya's curse turned her into a Basset. Tears were streaming freely down Arthur's face; watching in horror as his sword plunged into the creature's side. Helpless to take back the decision he'd made. The sword sounded incredibly loud in Arthur's ears as it made the fatal blow. Freya was crying openly now with him. "I'm sorry" was all Arthur could say. "I'm so sorry."

"Arthur," he held his head down, unable to meet her eyes. "Arthur, look at me" she said in a commanding voice. Arthur did. Freya placed a gentle hand on his cheek, wiping away the tear streak. "I do not blame you Arthur. I cannot hurt anymore innocent lives because of what your choice to protect Camelot's citizens. For so long, I hated my curse. After my death, I realized that it brought me to Merlin; and for that I am eternally grateful."

"He's so loyal" Arthur said with heaviness in his voice. "Merlin knew I killed you, but he still stood by me. I promise, whatever it takes. I will make magic legal again." Freya smiled brilliantly. She threw her arms around him, Arthur hugged her back. Attention back to the pool, both had an arm around the other innocently, offering their comforting support. Merlin still had trials ahead, Arthur marveled as he exceeding every one. Then came when Merlin had to uphold his promise to free Kilgharrah. Arthur remembered what Merlin said to him during the attack. "I'm sorry." Now he understood why he said that.

Arthur found out that Balinor was Merlin's father. "No, not him" Arthur said disparagingly. Freya lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him quizzically. "I watched him die. On our way back to Camelot." He paused sympathetically. "Merlin loses his father too."

"Fate has been cruel to Merlin."

"Too cruel" Arthur agrees. He couldn't help to blame his father again. Suddenly, a thought came that couldn't be ignore. "Freya?"

"Yes?"

"Balinor was a dragon lord. Does, does that mean Merlin." He couldn't get the words out.

"Just watch," was all she said.

Arthur did, he saw Balinor die again, and Merlin crying over the body. "No man is worth your tears" is what he told him. Merlin couldn't openly mourn for his father. Arthur hated himself "Oh Merlin." His heart aching for his friend.

They rode out to face Kilgharrah. ' _Why didn't I give Merlin any armor?'_ Arthur thought bitterly. As they reached the dragon, Arthur saw Kilgharrah wipe out the knights. When Arthur went unconscious, Merlin stepped up. A voice came out of Merlin that had to be obeyed. Arthur was impressed as the dragon submitted to him. Merlin showed Kilgharrah mercy, Arthur was glad he did. After seeing all that Merlin achieved so far, Arthur wasn't sure how he'd feel if Merlin killed one of his kin. Pride consumed Arthur at the goodness of Merlin's heart.

It was hard for Arthur to watch Morgana turn evil again. He saw all her attempts against their father, Merlin kept protecting them. Arthur watched in dismay as Morgana and Morgause trapped Merlin, leaving him to the Serkets. "I was dying," was what Merlin said to him. Arthur frowned, he was telling the truth. They continued watching for a long time. Arthur swore to make it up to Merlin. Finally to be the friend as Merlin was to him. Making a silent promise for Merlin to never have to be alone again. Albion will be born. Even if it was the last thing he'd do. That much was owed to Merlin, that and much more.


	6. Chapter 6 Reentering

Finally, it was over. Ending with the Battle of Camlann, Arthur was exhausted. "I never knew. He's done so much, and I never knew any of it." Arthur took a shaky breath. "Merlin is the bravest man I've ever known; and I've treated him horribly."

"Arthur," Freya spoke up. "Merlin knows you've accepted him. That is all he's ever wanted. To be accepted, not recognized."

"He should be rewarded at least."

"Then do what you think is right. That is what you've always done, and it has served you well." She said.

"Freya?" Arthur asked. "You said that I will rise again when Albion's need is greatest. Do you know what that need is?" She shook her head. "No, I do not have a seer's gift, so I do not know. However, now you have awaken, I know it will happen soon."

"When will I leave?"

"Momentarily, dawn will be breaking in the living world shortly. So you will have a whole day in your journey to Camelot. Although you will not be going alone."

"I won't?" Arthur asked in surprise. "Who's coming with me?" Freya stood up, Arthur followed her, facing the woods. Arthur saw what may be an Elf walk towards them. He wore a long grey robe and had long silver hair. The Elf seemed to be carrying something in his arms. Another walked by the Elf, but had no resemblance to him. Arthur's jaw dropped open when he saw who it was.

"Careful princess, you might catch flies."

"Gwaine?!" Arthur said in disbelief.

"Hello Arthur."

"But, if you're hear, then, that means..." Gwaine nodded to Arthur's assessment. "How?" Arthur asked.

"Gentlemen, now is not the time. You both need to return to Camelot as soon as possible." Freya began, but Gwaine stepped closer, making her a little uncomfortable. "Hello beautiful. What might your name be?"

"Gwaine!" Arthur scolded. "Not now!"

"There's no time like the Present" Gwaine defended.

"Gentlemen!" Freya said more sternly. Both men turned and stopped their argument. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention. The time to leave is now, you can have your barters on the way to Camelot. Merlin will need you both, if Albion is to succeed."

"Will you come with us?" Arthur asked thinking mostly so Merlin can see her again.

"I cannot" Freya said sadly.

"Please, join us" Gwaine said. "If I'm going to be stuck with princess here, I would not mind your company at all." Freya gave a slight chuckle, Gwaine's face light up. "Behold, a laugh worthy of the fair maiden" he said rather dramatically. "If I were to die in this moment, you would make me a happy man just by the grace of your laugh." Freya gave an involuntary, smile which made Gwaine light up even more.

"Gwaine you're already dead!" Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm just being friendly" Gwaine told him.

"We both know exactly what you're doing and it's not going to work."

Gwaine was about to retort back when Freya sighed. Honestly it like talking to children. "I appreciate your kind words sir knight, but Arthur is right; my heart belongs to another."

"Who?" he asked curious of the answer. "Merlin" she said sadly. Gwaine's eyes widened. His friend would have to do some explaining when they got back. "How?" Freya's eyes were still sad as he wondered what happened to them.

"A story for another time" Arthur interrupted seeing Freya hesitant on the question. She gave him a quick smile of thankfulness, Arthur gave her quick nod back. That however still didn't stop the pain of guilt he felt. "Remember what I have said Arthur" Freya said as if she read his thoughts. Arthur nodded again, but he couldn't push it aside.

"My lady," a new voice sounded. Arthur felt embarrassed, he forgot the Elf was there. Listening to the whole conversation. "Yes Thondiair, thank you. We have prepared druid clothes to help you blend in." Thondiair handed them the fabrics. Arthur and Gwaine took them gratefully. "Your Camelot capes and armor might cause suspicion. Remember, you both have been dead for nine months, you would cause quite a shock should you be recognized. Show yourselves only to the ones you trust the most. Until you prove to Camelot that you are the true Arthur Pendragon."

"How will I do that?" Arthur asked unsure. "Show Merlin this," Freya held out her hand over the pool. For a second nothing happened. Then a gleaming sword flew up from the water and landed into her hand. Arthur immediately recognized it as Excalibur. Freya held out the sword to him. "This will prove to him that you really are the true Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur took back Excalibur, missing the sword's familiar weight. "We will leave you to change, then you must return to the world of the living." Freya and Thondiair bowed before walking away. Arthur and Gwaine changed in silence, each men consumed in their own thoughts. Arthur swung his green cloak around his shoulders, concealing Excalibur within it. When they were ready, Freya and Thondiair returned to them. Gwaine seemed to know Thondiair, he said goodbye to him first. Arthur and Freya stood near each other as they watched Gwaine and Thondiair. "Arthur?" Freya began.

"Yes?"

"Would you do something for me?" she asked him.

"Anything" Arthur said, he meant it.

"Tell Merlin that I miss him, and..." She paused, bringing a hand to her mouth, holding back a sob "and that I love him."

Arthur felt another fresh wave of guilt "I will." Freya hugged him tears sliding down her face. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear. Arthur hugged her back. Unable to stop the thoughts from coming. Because of him, Merlin couldn't be with the one he loved. Because of his father's law on magic Merlin had lost so much. They pulled back and Freya kissed him on the cheek. "Do not blame yourself Arthur, you have been forgiven by me as well as Merlin. It will do no good to carry guilt."

"It's not just Merlin though. Many has suffered from my father's law. And mine."

"You are not your father Arthur Pendragon. You have opened your eyes to what Uther has been blinded. A new age is about to be born, and I think, you will find you have more friends than you realize."

"I do not deserve forgiveness from them." Arthur said knowing who she was talking about. "You do not have the power over who forgives you, and who doesn't. It is their choice, Arthur. My advice is to accept it."

Arthur nodded at her words of wisdom. "It is time" Freya said quietly. Gwaine came over and they stood by the pool. "Arthur," Freya spoke. "You are Merlin's courage. Gwaine, you are his strength. Remember this in the times ahead. Whatever may come." Arthur remembered being called courage by the bridge keeper on his quest to the Perilous Lands. Now he knew what the dwarf said when he advised him not to dismiss magic lightly. "Farewell, until we meet again" Freya said. This time Arthur and Gwaine bowed to both Freya and Thondiair. Freya blushed as she has never been bowed to before. "Thank you for your kindness" Arthur said to them. "It has been our pleasure Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King."

"When I return magic to Camelot," Arthur said speaking to the elf, "you and your kind will be able to walk freely within the land again; with no fear. I make this promise to you." Thondiair smiled "We will eagerly await that day my lord. Thank you."

"To enter the world of the living, wade into the pool and you will return to the edge of the waters of Avalon. Hurry, make way to Camelot as quick as you can. Tell them that their king lives." Each side bowed once more, taking their leave. Arthur went in the water first, quickly followed by Gwaine. Arthur took one last look back at the pair. Before taking a breath, and dunking his head under the water.


	7. Chapter 7 The Way Back

Chapter 7. The Way Back

They found themselves knee deep in the lake of Avalon. Sun's rays were just starting to peak above the trees. Arthur notice their clothes weren't wet once they were out of the water. Wondering if Freya had something to do with it, he silently thanked her.

"I wish we had horses," Gwaine grumbled.

"Were supposed to be druids remember?" Arthur said matter of factually. "They don't ride horses."

"Well if you're going to make magic legal again, you should make it a law for druids to ride horses"

Arthur just chuckled. "Leave it to Gwaine, always wanting the easy way out. I hope you haven't gotten lazy while you were in Avalon."

"In my defense, I had no one to spar with. The Elves are a peaceful people and do not carry weapons. Besides I'm not lazy, I'm just saving my energy. You heard what that beautiful woman said: 'I'm Merlin's strength.' That has to count for something. By the way, how did Merlin ever come across such a gorgeous creature? If there's a tavern he's going to, Merlin's taking me along."

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin's never been to a tavern in his life. There are other places to meet women you know. I didn't meet Gwen in a tavern."

"Yeah, yeah," Gwaine waved him off. "So what's the deal with them?" Gwaine asked. Arthur's face grew somber, "It's not for me to say."

"Aw come on, you know something, don't hold out on me!"

"Gwaine," Arthur said in a warning tone. "Alright, alright" Gwaine said holding his hands up in surrender. "Fine, but he has some major explaining to do."

"Do you know about him?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"You mean, do I know about his magic? Actually it explains a lot," Gwaine said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Branches don't just fall to the ground on their own accord" Arthur gave a slight chuckle at that "You're not mad?" Gwaine shook his head. "From what I know, Merlin didn't' choose magic, magic choose him. I just wish he could have told me."

They walked for some time after that. The sun was rising high in the sky, they haven't met anyone on their journey. Arthur was thinking the whole time of how to tell Gwen that he was alive. Nine months, he couldn't believe it. He could see the pyre that was made for him in the courtyard. Gwen and Merlin crying as the smoke rose higher. Arthur wanted to get back to Camelot as soon as possible, not wanting either of them to continue their grief. Not when he was alive.


	8. Chapter 8 The New Camelot

Chapter 8. The New Camelot

They didn't stop. Even when Gwaine was complaining for a break. "You'll get a break when we get there Gwaine." Arthur said annoyed. It was almost dusk when Camelot's walls came into view. Arthur took a small moment as he marveled at Camelot. It was amazing how men can die suddenly, but their legacy can be remembered. Camelot was Arthur's legacy.

Arthur and Gwaine walked through the gates into the city. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. Druids were walking freely in Camelot. They were in the market square buying and selling things. The people of Camelot treating them fairly and without fear. Arthur was so proud. Proud of his people, and proud of his Queen. He wondered what she had done to convince them magic wasn't as evil as it seemed. No doubt with the help of Merlin.

"Merlin!" Someone in the crowed squealed with delight. Arthur and Gwaine snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. A little girl ran towards the man with the familiar raven hair. There he was. Merlin smiled as the girl ran up to him. Bending down, Merlin picked her up. Four other kids ran up to him as well. Some were obviously druids, others were from Camelot. "Do magic for us Merlin!" One of the boys shouted. "Please?" The girl he was holding pleaded, she was doing puppy eyes at him. Merlin agreed and the other children were delighted. Arthur noticed lots of Camelot's people were watching Merlin, along with the children. "That girl's mother should really teach her that she can't always get what she wants." Arthur heard one of the men in the crowd mutter. "Oh stop," A woman next to the man said. "I think it's sweet that they love Merlin so much. It must have been really hard for him when Arthur died. I'm glad Merlin gets to be who he really is. I wonder what the king would think if he knew his servant had magic."

"Probably throw him in the stocks." Another man said.

"Not behead him?" The first man asked.

The second one snorted. "Are you kidding? I've never seen a servant put up with Arthur as much as Merlin has. If he killed him, Arthur wouldn't have lasted very long without him." The three openly laughed at that, then turned back to the show.

Arthur was baffled at his people. Gwiane chuckle, obviously overhearing the conversation. Camelot's citizens have been exposed to the evils of magic. Nimueh, Morgana, Morgause, but they were able to look past that and see the goodness of it as well. Arthur felt pride swelling up inside him. Proud to be their king. In the middle of his thoughts, Arthur watched Merlin preform. Merlin had a stuffed horse come up from it spot on a blanket next to other things a peddler was selling, and gallop around the cobblestones. Merlin placed the girl he was holding down so he could have full concentration on the show. The horse continued galloping the children's feet for a few minutes, then Merlin made the horse leap from the ground, it was flying. Golden dust trailed behind the toy and dusted their heads. Merlin made the horse stop at the little girls face and it touched her nose, as if giving her a kiss. The girl giggled with happiness and patted its head. Merlin put the toy back in its spot. The children awed, wanting him to continue. Giving in, Merlin made small blue butterflies appear from his hand. Fluttering around the youngsters before separating into the crowd. The children cheered again. Looking at Merlin expectantly for the next part. "That's it for today, now run along back to you mothers. You don't want to miss diner." The children awed again and pleaded for more. Merlin stood his ground, they only went off when Merlin promised more tomorrow.

Everyone went back to their last sales before they closed up for the day. Arthur kept his eyes on Merlin. He was smiling when he was preforming for the youngsters; but Arthur could see he had a hint of sadness during it all. Suddenly, Merlin's eyes grew wide in surprise, because he was looking directly at him. Arthur stood stock still. Of all the reactions of seeing Merlin again, Arthur didn't think this would be one of them. Arthur stared back at him intently. Merlin's eyes grew sad again shaking his head.

Gwaine and Arthur stood back and watched Merlin walk over to the seller's station. "Hello Merlin, what would you like?" the seller asked. "I'd like to buy a ribbon for Gwen. She's been feeling disheartened at times, I thought a new ribbon might cheer her up." Arthur smiled. Gwen was being taken care of, he knew she was strong, but he was glad she had Merlin. Arthur watched as he purchased a purple ribbon and thanked the seller. "So how are we going to get in without being spotted?" Gwaine asked him.

"I have a plan."


	9. Chapter 9 Gwaine

Chapter 9. Gwaine

After Morgana killed him with the Nathair, Gwaine found himself inside a tent. When his vision focused, Gwain saw a tall man and a woman stand over him. The man had long silver hair while the woman had a light blond. "Welcome, Sir Gwaine to Avalon" The man said. "My name is Thondiair, this is my wife, Asiniell." Thondiair offered him a hand and Gwaine took it. "Thank you," Gwaine said. Thondiair nodded. The head movement made his hair slide forward, even though it was quick, Gwaine noticed. "You're Elves!" Gwaine exclaimed surprised. "Yes," Thondiair said calmly unafraid of him. "Our kind fled here during the Great Purge. Here we are safe from persecution. However, there are not many of our kind left" Thondiair said sadly. "Come, you must be hungry" Asinell said to him. Gwaine's stomach answered that.

Thondiair wore a long pale gray robe, while Asiniell was wearing a plain white dress. Walking out of the tent, elves had a camp much like a druid camp. Tents were pitched, separate camp fires stood where meals were being cooked. Children chased each other between the trees, but stayed close to the camp. Gwaine smelt a stew brewing and they sat around a pot closest to the tent. Asiniell dished out two serving before giving herself some. Gwaine ate gratefully. "Thank you," he said. "I had no idea you needed to eat when you're dead." Asiniell and Thondiair laughed. Gwaine just looked at them in confusion. "Did I say something funny?" Thondiair had to smother his laughter before he spoke. "No Sir Gwaine, we mean no disrespect. We laugh because you are not dead; and neither are we."

"Morgana" Gwaine began.

"She did kill you, yes, but you are not dead" Gwaine was even more confused.

"I think you should start from the beginning" Asiniell said. Thondiair nodded, placing his bowl down before he began."You are not dead. Morgana killed you with the Nathair, yes, but you are not crossed over into the spirit world." Gwaine was still not understanding. Thondiair tried again. "This is the vail between the land of the living and the dead. We have been able to keep you from crossing over."

"Why?" Gwaine asked curious of the reason.

"Because your story is not yet finished."

"What do you mean?" He asked. Thondiair was patient with him and Gwaine was thankful for that. "Albion is not yet born. Emrys will need your strength in the coming time."

"Emrys?" Gwaine asked. Thondiair nodded, "You may know him by another name. Merlin." Gwaine was shocked. "Merlin?" he asked just to make sure he heard right. "Yes," this time it was Asiniell who spoke. "Merlin, along with the help of Arthur Pendragon, will make Albion. A time of peace for all who have magic. As it once was before the Great Purge." Thondiair and Asiniell both had a faraway look in their eyes.

"Arthur will never accept magic. He might not be as cruel as Uther, but he has had many bad experiences with it. All of us have." Gwaine said.

"Arthur has already taken a small step in accepting magic Sir Gwaine" Thondiair said. "He has accepted Merlin for who he truly is."

Gwaine was appalled. "Merlin? Merlin doesn't have magic!"

"Yes," said Asiniell, "Yes he does. Merlin has saved your life and Arthur's life many times. However, he has always had to stay in the shadows, for fear of execution." Gwaine was about to deny this when he paused to think. Merlin has magic, it was an alien idea to him, but now it started to make sense. Merlin always went out on hunting trips with Arthur and the rest of them, something would almost always go wrong. Or whenever they were attacked by bandits, which was more times than he would have liked. Merlin never had armor and he always came out without a scratch. The more Gwaine thought about it, actually answered a lot of questions. "Alright, so Merlin has magic" he said, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Merlin is broken. His courage and his strength is missing. You are his strength, while Arthur is Merlin's courage. Without either of you, Albion's Coin will not be whole" Asiniell replied. Gwaine didn't really know what that meant. Although tried to comprehend all this new information over his meal in silence.


	10. Chapter 10 Back Home

Chapter 10. Back Home

The days moved quickly for Gwaine. Thondiair said that was because time moved differently here then the living world. Upon Gwaine's request, Thondiair told him about his race. Gwaine had heard about Elves on his travels; but he didn't believe the tales. Mostly because they were tavern stories. The elves had built cities for themselves years ago, which they concealed when they fled for Avalon. Thondiair hoped to return when magic would be accepted again. Gwaine learnt that the elves had taught magic to men sharing their knowledge with them. Elves only used it for the good of others; while men would use it for their own gain. Gwaine also learnt about Emrys, and how he would side with the Once and Future King to bring about Albion.

The time came to return to the world of the living. Gwaine hadn't seen Arthur at all since he came to Avalon. Thondiair said it was because only those with pure magic were allowed between the vail. Gwaine was needed for Merlin, that is how he could be here, but unable to pass the tree line into the meadow.

Now they were in Camelot. "So how are we going to get in without being spotted?" He asked Arthur after they watched Merlin's display. Gwaine saw the sadness in Merlin's eyes and it was shocking. Merlin always had a smile on him; granted he had a smile for the children but if you didn't know him, you could tell it was fake. Gwaine was happy that the people of Camelot were accepting of magic and Merlin was being treated fairly. He had that at least.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Granted Gwaine thought it was a terrible plan; but he didn't have any other ideas so he kept his mouth shut. They both waited for Merlin to make his way back up the steps and disappear inside the castle. Not wanting to risk getting spotted by him again, at least not yet. Gwaine and Arthur went in through a side door. Both of them took off their cloaks and placed them in a basket of dirty laundry they each carried so they looked like servants. Keeping their heads down, they made their way to where Leon's room was. Arthur wanted Gwenevere to be the first person to know he was still alive; but he had a better plan for that than the surprise they were going to spring on the first knight.

They got to his door and knocked; no one answered so they went in. Gwaine and Arthur put down their baskets and sat at the small table. "How are we supposed to convince Leon it's really us?" Gwaine asked. "I'm hoping Excalibur would prove it's us, if not, then we'll have to convince him another way."

"You're hoping?"

"Well it's not like I've done this before Gwaine" Arthur replied in a huff. They didn't continue the conversation for long, because the door opened.


	11. Chapter 11 An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 11. An Unexpected Surprise

Merlin was depressed. Anyone could see that if they looked. Merlin sat at the lake for a long time after Arthur and the boat turned to ash. Emotionally and physically spent, Merlin fell asleep listening to the small waves wash on the shore. Unmoving for a long time.

Once he woke, Merlin gazed into the lake. "What do I do now Arthur?" asking into open air. The answer came like a whisper, Gwen would need help as the new Queen of Camelot. Arthur would want him to go back for her. "Thank you my friend."

Gwen knew that her husband was dead, but the look in Merlin's eyes confirmed it. "I'm so sorry Gwen, I failed."

"No Merlin," she said gently cupping his face with her hand. "You stayed with him until he died and protected him. Thank you Merlin, you have been a loyal friend to both of us." Gwen wrapped her arms around him as they shared their grief.

"Merlin?" Gwen said after a few moments.

He looked up at her, breaking apart from the embrace "Yes?"

"I know Merlin. I know what you did at the battle of Camlann." Merlin froze.

"Gaius told me" she took his hands. "I'm not afraid of you Merlin, I know you would never use magic against us. You have too good a heart for that." Merlin broke down in sobs. The secret that he had kept hidden was out; and he was also accepted. "I want to build a new world Merlin, a fair and just world for those with magic. Will you help me?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The day prophesied since the dawn of time has finally come to pass. Gwen wasn't afraid of his magic, she saw him as the same Merlin she had come to know over the long years. "Yes," he said quietly.

It hadn't been easy. It took much persuasion for the council members who have stood by Uther and his reign over magic. It wasn't just the councilmen though, Gwen wanted the public's opinion. She formed a council for the people and asked them their views on allowing magic. During Uther's reign, everyone were afraid of helping strangers. Not because if they had magic, but because they were afraid of getting caught and accused of conspiring with magic. It took many months to make an agreement. Many were still afraid of magic since the all of the attacks they've had with it. Slowly but surly, they were able to be persuaded. Gwen has not been able to lift the ban on magic; that power only laid with the King. Yes she was queen, however she doesn't hold that much power. The best she has been able to do was make a peace treaty with druids, and those with magic.

When the announcement was made, the druids still weren't sure if it was some kind of trick. For proof, Merlin went to Isildur and his camp. Asking if they would be bold and live within or at least near Camelot to prove the Queen would keep her word. Isildur accepted this request and they went back to Camelot. It took a while for the druids to trust Camelot, Merlin didn't blame them. Finally they came. At first, some only to see what it would be like, more and more started coming. Some even began building lives in Camelot. Merlin helped them start out, finding work and getting to know the people. It was awkward for the people and the druids, soon they became used to the changes and treated each other fairly.

Gwen was missing Arthur, Merlin could tell that. Thinking a hair ribbon might cheer her up a bit, Merlin went down to the market. Of course it was nothing compared what she really needed. Though it would be nice to see her since all of the work regarding the druids have been taking up most of his time. Merlin smiled when the children asked him to do magic. Everyone was shocked when they found out, the people acted nervously around him. That changed quickly and Merlin was thankful for that. During his performance, he noticed others were watching him and smiled to himself. Merlin waved the children off after his display, thinking he caught sight of a familiar blond head of hair. Merlin's eyes grew wide, it was Arthur. Gwaine stood next to him. Turning away, Merlin felt grief overcome him again before shaking it off. No, they were dead, his mind was playing a trick. That's all. Letting out a sigh, Merlin focused on the task he came down for. "I'd like to buy a ribbon please" saying as he went up to the merchant. Paying the money for a purple one, Merlin thanked the seller, picking his way back through the crowed. Keeping his head down so he wouldn't see Arthur's face again. Maybe he was going mad.

Merlin found Gwen in the chambers she shared with Arthur. "Hello Merlin," she said giving him a soft smile. Merlin noticed she looked exhausted. "Bad dreams?" he asked her, Gwen nodded. Gwen hasn't had a good night sleep since Arthur died. She missed being beside him when she woke up. Missing his scent and strong arms protecting her. Merlin sat down at the table on the opposite side. "I bought this for you today," he said pulling out the ribbon. "Oh Merlin, It's beautiful," she said taking it from him. "Thank you."

"Will you help me try it on?" she requested. Merlin smiled "Of course." Going behind her, Merlin helped tie it in her hair. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful" Merlin said honestly. Gwen gave a giggle at that. "Thank you Merlin," she said solemnly

"For what? It's just a ribbon" he said confused. "No, not just for the ribbon, for coming back and helping me. It's been hard without Arthur, I'm glad I have my friends to help me with the kingdom." Merlin smiled and took her hands in his. "You're strong Gwen, I have no doubt you would have exceeded if I hadn't come back."

"Merlin you are one of my oldest friends, it wouldn't have been the same without you."

Merlin stood up and hugged her. "I'll always look out for you Gwen, I promise you that" She hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while, taking on each other's support. Finally Merlin pulled back. "Would you like me to make a sleeping draft for tonight? You look like you need a good night sleep."

"If you don't mind, I think I would."

"It's no trouble at all, Your Majesty" Gwen rolled her eyes at him. Merlin just gave one of his signature smiles, this time it reached his eyes. Even if it was only for a moment. Gwen walked him to the door. "Seriously though," he said turning to her before walking out. "You are strong Gwen. Never forget that." She smiled, "Thank you Merlin." He smiled back, then turned away.

Gwen watched him disappear around the corner, sighing when the door clicked shut. She really did need a good night sleep. Gwen was about to go behind the changing screen when a knock sounded against the wood. "Enter," she granted. The door opened.

"He's right you know; that's one of the many things I love about you."


	12. Chapter 12 With All My Heart

Chapter 13. With all My Heart

Gwen gasped as she shot her hands up to her mouth. There he stood, the man she believed to be dead for nine months, was alive. "Arthur?"

"Yes my love, I'm home." Gwen shook her head, "No," she murmured, "No, you're not real, this is a dream. One of my nightmares." Arthur held a bundle of Gilly flowers, remembering they were Gwen's favorite. Placing them on the table, Arthur approached carefully. She let him come, Arthur wrapped his arms around her in a strong embrace. Even if he wasn't real, Gwen hugged him back. Missing those strong arms, a fortress of protection. "Gwenevere, look at me." She did, her gaze studying the face of her husband. His familiar blue eyes, struck her, oh how she missed those eyes. Arthur leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back. "Did that feel like a dream?" he asked when they parted. At a loss for words, Gwen shook her head, burying into his shirt.

Arthur picked her up and went over to their bed, sitting on the edge. Gwenevere clung to him tightly, as if he might disappear should she let go. Arthur stroked her hair, whispering words of reassurance. "I'm here, I'm here, its okay now, you're going to be okay." Gwen only cried, all those months of grief had left her. Arthur was home, where he belonged. "Don't leave me" Gwen pleaded.

"Never. I love you will all my heart Gwenevere, I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"How? How is this possible?" she asked once calm enough to ask the question.

Arthur sighed. "It's a long story, I'll tell it to you later."

"Does anyone else know?" she asked. Arthur nodded. "Leon and Percival know. I had to tell Leon so he could help me surprise you like this." He gesturing to the forgotten flowers on the table.

"How did they handle knowing you were alive?" Gwen questioned. Arthur chucked, "Let's just say I might not even be here if not for Excalibur."

* * *

Percival came with Leon into his room, what they saw was something completely unexpected. Arthur and Gwaine sat at the table, alive. Both of them drew their swords. "Really is this the way to treat old friends after nine months?" Gwaine asked in his cheeky manor. "You are not our friends," Leon was the first to speak. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he interrogated. "It's us Leon," Arthur said standing up. "Prove it!" Leon lunged. Arthur quickly unsheathed Excalibur, blocking Leon's attack just in time. Leon kept advancing, Arthur could only defended. Percival was about to attack, Gwaine saw and jumped on the huge man's back. "Percival," Gwaine tried, but was cut off from a narrow miss of his sword. The fight quickly ended with Arthur disarming Leon, the knight stood in shock. "You've gotten slow my friend," Arthur said gripping his friend on the shoulder. Leon chucked and embraced his king.

* * *

"Oh Arthur!" Gwen suddenly exclaimed. "How are we going to tell Merlin? He'll be back soon with the sleeping draft."

"Everything will be fine, I was told that Excalibur would be proof enough for him."

"Told by whom?" Gwen asked curiously. Arthur was about to explain Freya when a knock came at the door. Both royals snapped their heads towards the sound. "Quick!" Gwen gave a sharp whisper, "get behind the changing screen." Arthur rushed to the hiding spot, sneaking around as the door opened. Merlin came in.

"I made it a little stronger for you Gwen," he handed the bottle to her. "Thank you Merlin, I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble."

"It's no trouble at all Gwen, a physician needs to take care of his patients" Merlin said smiling.

"No, that's not what I meant" she began, "I don't think I'll need another draft for a long time."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Merlin," A new voice sounded. A familiar blond stepped into view. Merlin's eyes grew wide, only for a second. "It's good to see you."

Merlin stepped in front of Gwenevere, spreading his arms behind protectively. Cerulean eyes giving a threatening glare.


	13. Chapter 13 Reunion

Arthur didn't know what Merlin's reaction would be when he saw him. But he didn't expect Merlin to step in front of Gwen, protecting her from him. "Merlin?" Arthur questioned. "Who are you?" Merlin asked venom dripping from his words. Gwen placed a reassuring hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, it's him, it's really him. He's come back."

"No" Merlin said coldly. "No, you are not Arthur, you are an imposter!" Arthur shook his head. "No, I'm not Merlin. I'm really here, look." He said revealing Excalibur. The metal ringing from coming out of it's sheath. "That doesn't prove anything," Merlin said harshly. "It could just be a duplicate." Arthur was shocked, Freya said Excalibur would be proof. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Merlin please believe him, he is Arthur; I know he is" Gwen tried. Merlin just shook his head. "Gwen, you know its Arthur because you want him to be." Arthur groaned if frustration. "Of all the times to be stubborn Merlin, now is not one of them." Merlin didn't react, instead he studied Arthur carefully watching his movements. "What can I do to convince you?" He asked desperately. Merlin studied him carefully. "The last words, Arthur Pendragon said to me" Merlin said slowly. Arthur didn't even hesitate. "Thank you." Merlin didn't know what to do. It was Arthur, the friend he failed to protect, his other half, now returned.

Arthur could tell his friend was struggling. Merlin turned away from him and gripped the bed post for support. He slowly walked up to him, like you would to a wounded animal. "Merlin," he said placing both hands on his friend's shoulders. Merlin didn't say anything, he didn't even move. Arthur turned him around and engulfed him in a hug. Merlin returned the gesture." I know Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin looked up at him not understanding. "I know everything." Merlin paled. "Everything?" Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Merlin, for everything you've done; and I'm so sorry." Gwen was silently watching and moved over to the two of them. Arthur took his left arm off of Merlin and opened it for Gwen. Merlin opened his arm too so she could join. Gwen cried, they were tears of joy as she went to hug the both of them. Feeling whole once more.

They stayed like that for a while, until there was another knock on the door. "Oh right," Arthur said sheepishly. Merlin and Gwen just looked at each other as Arthur mad his way towards the door and opened it. "Merlin!" bellowed Gwaine who ran into the room along with Leon and Percival behind him giving his friend a huge bear hug. "Gwaine!?" Merlin and Gwen said shocked. Again. Gwaine gave Arthur a death stare. "You didn't tell them about me?!" he accused. "Sorry," Arthur said awkwardly "got caught up." Gwaine rolled his eyes, Leon and Percival chucked. "I believe we all have some catching up to," Arthur said taking Gwen's hand leading her to the table. Gwen didn't let go even once. Arthur sat at the head of the table, he had Merlin sit on his right while Gwen was on his left. Gwaine sat next to Merlin, while Leon and Percival sat on Gwen's side. "I'll get us some food and wine," Percival said leaving the room. "Extra wine for me please" Gwaine requested. This time Percival rolled his eyes everyone else laughed.

Percival quickly returned, and Merlin helped him. Arthur and Gwiane dug into the food while wine was being poured. "Now," Arthur began, "Merlin. I want you to tell everyone everything you've done for me and for Camelot." Merlin fidgeted in his chair, he didn't like all the attention on him and was used to being in the shadows. Of course Gwen requested he tell her what he had done. But he didn't tell her all of it, especially the dangerous parts. "And don't leave anything out," Arthur ordered, "I'll know if you do." So Merlin began his tale.


	14. Chapter 14 A New Day

Chapter 14. A New Day

It was late when Merlin finished everything. They had no idea how much Merlin had sacrificed for all of them. Gwen had tears down her face at the end of it. Arthur stood up and went over to him. "Merlin," he came up from the chair and faced his king. Arthur place strong hands on his shoulders. "From now on, you will be called my brother. Tomorrow, we will make Albion." Merlin had tears in his eyes. "Thank you" was all he could say.

Gwaine, Percival and Leon left the Royal Chambers when the wine jug was empty. Dragging a somewhat drunk Gwaine with them. Merlin smiled watching them go. "Merlin," Arthur said when the three of them were alone. "I have a message I was supposed to give you."

"From who?" Merlin asked curiously. "Freya," Merlin shakily sat down in one of the chairs. "You, you know Freya?" Arthur nodded. "I'm so sorry Merlin." He had a sad faraway look in his eyes. Arthur gripped his shoulder again. "She wanted me to tell you, that she misses you. And, she loves you." Merlin had tears falling down his cheeks. "Who's Freya?" Gwen asked completely lost. Merlin didn't answer as he was consumed with emotion. So Arthur told her. "Oh Merlin," she said when the story was finished. Gwen went over to her friend and wrapped her arms around him. He was silent for a few moments, then he took a deep breath. "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course my friend." Merlin started to calm down after a short while and whipped his eyes.

"Merlin, I want to ask you something" "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me Morgana controlled you?" Merlin grew silent. "I never would have punished you Merlin, you were under a spell."

"I'm sorry Arthur. I had no memory of what I was doing, I only know what Gwen and Gaius told me. I guess I felt weak for being controlled so easily for who I am."

"You are not weak Merlin," Gwen said. "You are anything but that."

"She's right" Arthur stated. "Merlin you are the strongest and bravest man I know."

"Thank you Arthur."

Merlin left soon after that, feeling happier than he had in a long time. Gwenevere slept that night peacefully for the first time in nine months.

Gwen woke next to her husband. She almost cried with relief. He was still alive; last night wasn't a cruel trick of the mind. Gwen watched him sleep, until he woke up. "Good morning," she said. Arthur pulled her closer and stroked her hair. "Morning, have I told you how beautiful you look?" Gwen giggled "Not lately."

A knock came at the door and Arthur panicked. No one except them knew he was alive, before he could react the door opened to reveal Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur said annoyed, "A little warning next time?" Merlin gave a sheepish grin. "I knocked." Arthur rolled his eyes. "I figured I should be the first one here to wake you up, but I guess I don't have too." Arthur pulled the pillow behind and swung it at him. Merlin easily caught it with magic and threw it back at him, catching it square in the face with a little more force then necessary. Merlin had a stupid beam on his face and he just chuckled. "No point in hiding it now," he said. Arthur snorted, "I suppose not." Gwen rolled her eyes; boys.

Arthur helped Gwen get ready for the morning council. They planned to make the announcement then. Merlin brought them breakfast. "Are you ready Gwen?" he asked when they finished. "Yes Merlin, thank you." Merlin held his arm out to escort her, she took it. As they were about to leave, Merlin childishly stuck his tongue out at his king. They quickly left before Arthur had the chance to through something at him. Even if it was a pillow. Hearing them laughing as he was left behind.

Arthur didn't wear anything resembling Camelot. He had a simple shirt and trousers because he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Arthur found his way to the throne room. Merlin was there waiting for him as was Gwaine. "Ready?" Merlin asked. "As I'll ever be," Arthur replied. "I have good news my lords," Gwenevere's voice was heard. "Last night, a miracle came to us, our King, has returned." Merlin and Arthur took the signal, they went through.


	15. Chapter 15 In Recognition

Chapter 15. In Recognition

A boy of perhaps twelve ran through the streets of Camelot. "King Arthur is alive!" he cried. "The king has returned!" Those who heard him stopped what they were doing. A man who was a blacksmith heard the boys rant. "Hear now lad. What's all this nonsense you're yelling about?" he asked stopping him. "It's not nonsense sir honest. King Arthur is alive! I've seen him myself!" People started murmuring to each other. "Listen to me young chap. No one can comeback from the dead. No matter how royal."

"Look!" someone shouted pointing upwards. Everyone snapped their heads towards the direction of the point. On the terrace, stood Queen Gwenevere with what indeed appeared to be King Arthur. "People of Camelot," Arthur's voice rang out amongst the crowd that has gathered. "Last night I have returned, there is to be a re coronation today at noon. ALL, of Camelot's citizens are invited." With that the two royals turned from the balcony. A girl around eight started to cry, she was a druid. The blacksmith knelt down and tried to comfort her. "There, there lassie. King Arthur is not at all like his father. I'm sure he'll allow the treaty to continue once he sees how we've all coordinated with each other."

"But what if he doesn't?" the little asked in sobs. "Then I will personally make him change his mind" The blacksmith hugged her protectively until she calmed down. People gave nervous glances at each other. Would things go back to the way they were? They hoped not.

A boy of perhaps twelve ran through the streets of Camelot. "King Arthur is alive!" he cried. "The king has returned!" Those who heard him stopped what they were doing. A man who was a blacksmith heard the boys rant. "Hear now lad. What's all this nonsense you're yelling about?" he asked stopping him. "It's not nonsense sir honest. King Arthur is alive! I've seen him myself!" People started murmuring to each other. "Listen to me young chap. No one can comeback from the dead. No matter how royal."

"Look!" someone shouted pointing upwards. Everyone snapped their heads towards the direction of the point. On the terrace, stood Queen Gwenevere with what indeed appeared to be King Arthur. "People of Camelot," Arthur's voice rang out amongst the crowd that has gathered. "Last night I have returned, there is to be a re coronation today at noon. ALL, of Camelot's citizens are invited." With that the two royals turned from the balcony. A girl around eight started to cry, she was a druid. The blacksmith knelt down and tried to comfort her. "There, there lassie. King Arthur is not at all like his father. I'm sure he'll allow the treaty to continue once he sees how we've all coordinated with each other."

"But what if he doesn't?" the little asked in sobs. "Then I will personally make him change his mind" The blacksmith hugged her protectively until she calmed down. People gave nervous glances at each other. Would things go back to the way they were? They hoped not.

* * *

Everyone came into the throne room as the city bell rang noon. All of the servants were preparing for the coronation. Merlin reassure them that it was the real Arthur and not a Shade like Lancelot was. When the time came, there wasn't an empty seat. The druids that lived in the city were there but they were uneasy about it. Knights lined up beside the throne preparing to resubmit their loyalty to the King. Merlin stood by Gaius at the front row as he did at Gwen and Arthur's crowning. Trumpets sounded as the king and queen walked down the aisle hand in hand. At the alter, Gwen gave Arthur the royal seal. The abbot crowed Arthur; "Long Live the King! Long Live the King!" a strong chant arose, echoing off the walls.

One by one, each on the knights took their pledge to Arthur and to the Queen. When that was finished, Arthur made a speech. "People of Camelot," everyone grew quiet. "During my absence, I know Queen Gwenevere has made a peace treaty with the druids and those with magic." There was dead silence. King Arthur began rolling out a piece of paper, it sounded abnormally loud with the silence in the room.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, son of Uther Pendragon, will hear by decree." You could hear a coin drop as the citizens held their breath for what he would say next. "That the ban of magic will be lifted; from this day forth, magic is now free once again." Cheers rang out and some were crying with happiness and relief. Arthur raised his hands and the crowed settled down. "My father was wrong when he made magic illegal. Many of us have suffered at the hands of it after that. My father thought magic was evil and corrupted those that had it. Now I know that is not true. It is not magic that is evil, only in the hearts of men. I am truly sorry for the mistake my father has made, and for my mistake when I was young and arrogant. Today marks a new age for Camelot, let us make it a better one."

Cheers rang out again. Arthur waited then held up his hands once more for quiet. "With that being said. Step fourth, Merlin son of Balinor, son of Ealdor." Merlin was in shock, he stole a glance at Gaius next to him who only smiled and gave him a slight push. Merlin walked forward feeling his movements automatic. He stopped in front of Arthur. Excalibur was pulled from its sheath, the sound rang loudly in Merlin's ears. "Kneel, Merlin, faithful servant of the King." Merlin did, his mind felt aloof as he did what he was told. For once.

Merlin could feel a slight pressure as Arthur place Excalibur on his shoulders. First his left, then his right. "Rise, Lord Merlin, Court Sorcerer, first adviser and Brother all but in blood; to the King of Camelot." Merlin was rooted to the spot. Cheers erupted through the crowd again. He saw Gwaine giving him a thumbs up; Gwen was smiling with pride for her friend.

The throne room was empty except for Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Percival, and Gwaine; along with Merlin. Gwaine was stuck to Merlin's side like glue as he congratulated him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin accused Arthur, "I would at least have been more prepared." Arthur just shrugged, "You never would have accepted it. Besides, the look on your face was worth it."

"Arthur!" Gwen scolded as Arthur was laughing. Merlin huffed. Gwaine unattached himself from Merlin to give him a mock bow "Lord Merlin." Laughter broke out as Merlin's eyes grew wide at the bow. Percival joined Gwaine as they were alternating bows between the two of them. "Gwen!" Merlin called out hoping she would get them under control. However she was trying to contain her laughter as well. "I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to it Merlin. I had to."

"She's right," Arthur said who was in no way attempting to control himself. "You might as well get used to it." With that Arthur went right along Gwaine and Percival who were still bowing. Merlin through his hands up and headed towards the doors. "Wait, Lord Merlin!" Arthur called after him. "What?" Merlin asked annoyed. "Where are you going?"

"To Gaius's for some normality," he said as he started walking again. "You don't live there anymore" Arthur told him. "What?" this time it was an honest question. There was a certain gleam in everyone's eyes. Clearly they knew something else he didn't. "Come with me," Arthur said wrapping an arm around his friend and led him out of the room. Gwen and the knights followed them.

"Please Arthur no more surprises, I've had a life time of them and don't need anymore."

"Just wait," was Arthur's reply. "Gwaine?" Merlin asked hoping he would say. "Sorry Merlin, my lips are sealed." Merlin huffed again. "Some friend you are." They only chucked. The band walked down the halls, as Merlin wondered what else Arthur had up his sleeve. They came to Arthur's chambers. "What, do you want me to wash your socks? That's hardly a surprise" Arthur rolled his eyes. "No Merlin, just be patient. You won't be washing laundry anymore." They continued walking and went in the chambers next to Arthur. "Welcome to your new room. Lord Merlin."

"What?! No, Arthur, this is too much. I can't accept this!" Arthur placed his hands on his hips stubbornly. "Yes you will."

"But," Merlin began. "No acceptations" Arthur said in his kingly voice. Merlin sighed but nodded "Thank you Arthur."

"Let me show you around!" Gwen squealed excitedly. Merlin let her pull him along. He was only paying half attention though as he was thinking how long it


	16. Chapter 16 A Visit

Chapter 16. A Visit

Merlin had the best night sleep he had in a long time in his new bed. Only to have been rudely awoken by Arthur. Bright sunlight hit his eyelids and he heard an obnoxious "Good Morning!" dropping a tray on the table loudly

"Arthur? What are you doing?" He asked groggy from sleep. "Well you've had your fair shares of waking me up annoyingly in the morning, I figured I'd repay the favor." Merlin groaned and fell back into the bed. "Common, you've got a big day ahead, Lord Merlin," he said knowing it would irritate him. Merlin turned on his side away from him. Throwing a pillow that missed Arthur completely. "You're not getting that back," Arthur said chuckling. Merlin pulled the covers over his shoulder. "Let me sleep," he mumbled.

"You wouldn't let me sleep," Arthur argued

"You promised me two days off" Merlin said over his shoulder.

"Well I was dying Merlin, I didn't really know what I was saying."

"Liar."

"Boys! Do you have to argue over everything?" Gwen asked as she came in. "That's what brother's do Gwen." Arthur said, Merlin rolled his eyes. "Merlin, we and the main knights were going for a picnic, Arthur was supposed to invite you" Gwen said eyeing her husband. "I was about to," Arthur defended.

"Where are we going Gwen?" Merlin asked sitting up. "Actually, it was Arthur's idea,"

"Wait don't tell him yet!" Arthur intervened. "Why not?" Merlin asked suspicious. "Just get dressed and meet us by the stables when you're done eating." Merlin raised an eyebrow but Arthur wouldn't say anymore. "Hurry up, we want to leave early." Arthur and Gwen left as Merlin got out of bed. He stumbled over to his dresser and picked out a blue shirt. His new wardrobe was similar to his usual outfits but with better quality material. Merlin slipped on leather boots and a red necktie before eating breakfast. Leaving his plate on the table, Merlin quickly went down to the stables were everyone was ready.

The company was ready to leave within a few minutes. Arthur and Gwen rode up front, Merlin rode next to Gwaine with Percival and Leon behind them. "Does everyone else know where we are going? Or am I purposelessly being kept out of the loop? Again." Leon shook his head, Percival shrugged. "I know," Gwaine spoke up. "Care to share with the rest of the group?" Merlin asked him annoyed. "We're going to Avalon" Arthur replied for him.

"What! Why there?"

"The Elves Arthur said."

"Elves?" Merlin asked confused.

"That's where they went to; Avalon. They've been hiding there since the Great Purge. We're going there to tell them the ban is lifted" Arthur said. "You met the Elves?!" Merlin was amazed, according to Gaius, they disappeared almost overnight. "I met only one, apparently Gwaine lived amongst them during the nine months."

"Interesting race Elves are." Gwaine told them about his stay with them while they were traveling to Avalon. A little after noon, the company stopped for lunch. Gwaine spared with Percival and Leon. It was every man for himself. Gwen snuggled up with Arthur. Merlin smiled. It was nice to see Gwen so happy again. He couldn't stop himself from suddenly thinking of Freya.

Arthur went and joined in the sparing leaving Gwen and Merlin on the blanket. Gwen noticed Merlin's change of mood and could guess what he was thinking. "Arthur didn't want to go to Avalon just to tell the Elves about the ban" she suddenly said. Merlin looked at Gwen questioningly. "He also wanted to go so you also see Freya."

"He did?"

Gwen nodded, "He might not admit it, but he cares about you."

Merlin, chuckled. "I think lifting the ban and promoting me Court Sorcerer says enough Gwen." They both laughed at that.

An hour later, they set off again. Making good time, they reached the lake before evening. Thondiair and Asiniell were at the water's edge waiting to greet them. Arthur helped Gwenevere off her horse. "Your Majesty's," the Elves bowed as the royals came up to them. "The ban of magic is lifted" Arthur said. "You can now go in peace where ever you choose."

Asiniell and Thondiair rejoiced. "Thank you, Arthur Pendragon. You will be remembered amongst our kin for ages to come" Thondiair said bowing again. Gwaine went over and greeted the two of them. Leon and Percival followed him and introduced themselves. Merlin was last to be acquainted. "Emrys" Thondiair said bowing to him as well. "It is an honor to meet you at last."

"Thank you. Please, call me Merlin. I have often been fascinated by your kind, I am glad to meet you under these conditions."

"It is a blessing indeed" Asiniell said. Suddenly, something past the two Elves caught Merlin's eye. There in the shallow waters, stood Freya. She was as beautiful as Merlin remembered. The two Elves parted for him knowing she was there. Merlin felt like he was in a dream as he walked towards her. Not caring his feet and bottom trousers were getting wet. Freya reached out her hands to him and Merlin went into her arms.

Merlin held her protectively as she cried softly into his shoulder. "I missed you," Freya whispered. "I missed you every second of every day" Merlin told her as tears ran down his own cheeks. Freya pulled away from his shoulder and gazed into his cobalt blue eyes. She placed her hands on both his cheeks and whipped away his tear stains. Merlin forgot about everyone else who was watching them. So he didn't see the surprise on their faces from what he did next.

Merlin knelt down on one knee and held her right hand. "Freya, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I cannot imagine loving anyone else. My beautiful Freya, will you marry me?" Freya was speechless. "Merlin," she said leaning over cupping his cheek again. "I cannot leave this lake, I am bound to it. I don't think even your magic could change that."

"I don't care about that. I would climb Mountains and swim oceans just to be with you. I will love you until my dying breath. That is my vow."

Freya had tears in her eyes again at those words. "Then yes. I will marry you." Merlin rose and Freya leapt into his arms and Merlin spun her in a circle with their foreheads touching. Cheers erupted from the shore. Merlin was grinning from ear to ear as he walked towards them hand in hand with his new bride to be.


	17. Chapter 17 The Wedding

Chapter 17. The Wedding

Freya went as far as the water would allow her; Merlin didn't leave her side. Gwaine engulfed Merlin in a friendly headlock. "Gwaine!" Merlin cried out. "Arthur! Help!" Arthur chuckled and pulled him off. Merlin rubbed his sore neck as Arthur gripped his shoulder and congratulated him. Merlin's eyes suddenly grew wide "I need tell my mother. And Gaius."

"Don't worry Merlin, we'll take care of everything" Arthur told him. Thondiair and Asiniell were more than pleased to prepare the wedding of Emrys. The group made a plan. Leon and Percival would head back to Camelot to fetch Gaius. Gwenevere offered her assistance to the Elves and they gladly welcomed her. Gwaine decided to stay with Gwen since he knew the Elves and help prepare the ceremony. While Merlin and Arthur head to Ealdor.

Then the Elves started coming out of Albion. They were introduced to Arthur and Gwen by Gwaine. Many bows were given to them, as well as to Merlin. Gwen was delighted by the children who were chasing each other around the beach; pleased to have new surroundings. The company stayed overnight and would set off in the morning. Merlin stayed by Freya. For the first time in a long time, he felt complete.

* * *

Morning came all too soon. Merlin didn't sleep that night. He stayed with Freya as the others long went to bed. They sat and watched the sun rise over the lake. It was going to be a beautiful day. After everyone ate breakfast, they split into their groups and started out. Gwenevere and Freya stood side by side as they waved off their men.

Merlin and Arthur made good time to Ealdor. Hunith's eyes lit up at the sight of her son. She hugged both of them. Hunith offered to make tea which they accepted gratefully. "Now, is there a specific reason why my son is in my house with the King of Camelot?" Hunith asked casually. "Does there have to be a reason mother?" Hunith raised an eyebrow at her son's question. Arthur gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, there is a reason Hunith. We've come to tell you two things. The first; I have lifted the ban of magic. Merlin, is Court Sorcerer." Hunith's was in shock. Of all things, this was one she didn't think would hear. Her eyes brimmed with tears as the new settled into her. Merlin stood up from his chair and knelt next to his mother. Hunith wrapped her arms around her son and cried with relief. Arthur watched the sight before him. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Merlin in this moment; because he had a mother's love. Something Arthur always wanted.

When Hunith calmed herself down, she wiped her eyes. "Thank you" she said to Arthur. Arthur took her hands "You're absolutely welcome."

"What is the second reason?"

This time Merlin spoke up. "I'm getting married."

"WHAT?!" Hunith looked at her son with a brilliant smile. "Who is she? What's she like? What's her name?" she asked all these questions at once. "I will tell you all about her on the way" Merlin promised.

Hunith didn't waste any time. She didn't need to bring anything so they left right away. Merlin helped his mother on his horse and he got on in front of her. Hunith peppered Merlin with questions the whole way.

When they arrived, Leon and Percival already had Gaius with them. Arthur dismounted his horse first and helped Hunith down. Gwenevere ran up and hugged her. "Gwen, it's so nice to see you my dear." Merlin introduced her to the knights, then to Thondiair and Asiniell. "It is an honor, and a privilege to meet the mother of Emrys" Thondiair told her. Hunith couldn't help but blush.

Merlin stood underneath an arch of water lilies, which floated in the air gracefully over him. Merlin waited for Freya to appear from Avalon. The sun was beginning to set when the ceremony was ready. A handful of Elves stood off to the side with instruments. Behind Merlin, Arthur and the rest of the company sat in chairs to watch wedding. A sweet sound of music filled the air as Que. Then he saw her.

Freya wore a blue shimmering dress that seemed to mimic the water's movements. She walked gracefully across the water, her bare feet sending small ripples at contact. Freya reached the arch and Merlin took her hands. "Freya," Merlin spoke. "You are the love of my life. I will protect you till my dying breath and will protect you when we depart from this world. I do not have vows for you. I cannot express in words how much I love you, or what I will do for you. I only promise that I will stand by your side. In life and in death."

Freya had tears in her eyes at the end of those words. "Merlin. My heart belongs to you, and only you. You are my protector, and my guide. I will stand with you, in life, and in death."

Merlin had a silent tear down his cheek as he gazed into her eyes. Merlin took Freya's right hand. He held a golden ring gifted to him by Thondiair. "With this ring, I pledge myself to you; my wife." Merlin slid the ring onto her index finger. Freya also had a golden ring she carried. "With this ring, I pledge myself to you; my husband." She slid the ring onto her finger. Merlin spoke those same words in the Old Religion. Freya went after him. At that moment, each ring held a golden glow. Binding them for eternity. Merlin leaned down and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Freya had her hands on his shoulders. They kissed. It was a soft and gentle kiss that held abundant passion. And promise for more to come.


	18. Chapter 18 Afterwards

Chapter 18. Afterwards

Merlin couldn't remember another time he was as happier than that night. The Elves were playing happy, exciting tunes for the dancing. Hunith danced with Gaius, Arthur danced with Gwen. Many of the Elves danced as well; and danced for their newly found freedom. There were tables of fresh foods. Warm bread, fruit, cheese and meats. All summoned by magic of course. Gwaine approved of the wine. After a few glasses Gwaine was drunk. Gwaine went up to Leon and offered a hand. Percival gave a goofy grin and gave him a push. Leon was blushing and Gwaine was laughing as the two of them were dancing. Percival decided to join in the fun. Tapping Gwaine on the shoulder, "may I?" Gwaine gave a toothy smile, and let him have his dance partner. The three were switching between themselves. Leon was blushing a bright pink until he just decided to go along with it. Arthur shook his head. These were his most trusted knights of the round table. They were more like overgrown children.

Gwen and Freya were laughing historically at the sight. Merlin suddenly had a brilliant idea. "May I have this dance?" he asked jokingly stepping in front of Arthur. "Merlin!" Arthur was almost as red as Leon. "Oh go on! It'll be funny!" Gwen smiled and pushed Arthur forwards and he stumbled into Merlin. "You better not breathe a word of this when we get back Merlin."

Merlin chuckled. "Don't worry, if there's one thing I'm good at its keeping secrets." Arthur only rolled his eyes.

There was one last dance. Merlin bowed to his gorgeous wife. Freya smiled and curtsied. It was a slow dance. Merlin was so consumed in the movements and the music that he didn't notice they were far out on the lake. They were dancing on top of the water, and Merlin thought it was perfect.

The time to leave came all too soon. Gwaine decided to go with Merlin to take Hunith back to Ealdor. Leaving the rest at Avalon to pack up camp. Merlin and Gwaine returned right before noon. Both said goodbye to Thondiair and Asiniell. Merlin was sad to leave Freya, but he knew he would return soon. Arthur couldn't help but feel guilty again as he was watching them. He kept a mask on his face, but it was still there. Merlin and Freya kissed before he left to mount his horse. Thondiair and Asiniell stood next to Freya as they waved farewell. Merlin kept his eyes on Freya as the group started their journey back. He watched until he couldn't see her any longer. Merlin stayed merry with their assembly throughout the ride, but he couldn't help but feel a longing. He knew he was still needed in Camelot, he just wished Freya could be there with him.

Night had almost fallen when they came back to Camelot. Merlin didn't realize how sleepy he was feeling since he stayed up the previous night. He sluggishly changed into night clothes before collapsing on the bed. Merlin dreamt of Freya that night, just as she was dreaming of him.


	19. Chapter 19 Bad News

Chapter 19. Bad News

Gwen was feeling troubled. Arthur was back, magic was free again, and Camelot was at a time of peace. But there was something increasing on her mind. She wasn't getting pregnant. Gwen wandering aimlessly around the halls while Arthur and Merlin were in a council meeting; she had some free time to herself. Gwen was consumed with her thoughts when she didn't realize where she ended up. Pausing outside the door, she hesitated. Before she could stop herself, her hand reached up and knocked; It opened.

"Gwen, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Gaius, it's been a while."

"Please, come in" he said opening the door wider.

"Thank you." Gwen made herself comfortable at the table while Gaius poured some tea. "Is there something troubling you Gwen?" he asked after handing her a cup. She smiled. "You always knew me well Gaius. Actually, yes, there is." Gwen told him. Gaius didn't say anything until she finished. "I'm not busy at the moment, I could do a series of tests; it shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you Gaius."

Gwen waited patiently while he surveyed her. As promised, it didn't take very long at all. "I won't lie to you Gwen. The signs are there, and, I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

"What are you saying Gaius?" she asked tearfully.

He looked at her sadly. "You'll be barren Gwen."

Gwen was dumbstruck. "No, no. Gaius, I can't be. Are; are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'm truly sorry Gwenevere." Gwen burst into tears.

Gaius held her while she cried. Gwen always loved children, she had hoped for some of her own one day. The news was heartbreaking. How was she going to tell Arthur? Would he still love her if she couldn't give him an heir? All these thoughts and feelings were running through her mind while she was crying. It took a while for Gwen to calm down. Gaius rubbed small circles on her back as she took deep shuttering breaths. "Thank you for being hear Gaius." She said when she found her voice again.

"Of course my dear."

Gwen soon left after that. Arthur and Merlin would be out of the meeting by now. She didn't know how to tell her husband. She was afraid of how he would react. He was a king who needed an heir, and she wouldn't be able to give him one. Gwen found her way to Merlin's room. She wasn't sure if he would be there, but she knocked anyway. "Come in." Opening the door silently, she went into the room and closed it behind her. Gwen's eyes were still red from crying, Merlin must have noticed because went to her immediately; pulling her into a hug. "Gwenevere, what's wrong? What happened?" Gwen couldn't stop the tears from coming again and she cried into his shoulder. Merlin did his best to sooth her. He rocked her gently. Merlin led her to the table and sat her down. "Gwen, tell me what's wrong." She pulled out from his embrace and placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to compose herself. Merlin sat in the chair next to her waiting for her to talk. Taking a few shuddering breaths, she told him.

"Oh Gwen, I'm so sorry."

"Can. Can you fix me? Using magic?" she asked in a quiet voice. Merlin took her hands in his. "Gwenevere, look at me" he said firmly. She did. "There is nothing to fix. You are perfect the way you are. Things tend to happen for a reason. Sometimes we don't know what that reason is, or why it happens that way."

"There has to be some kind of spell you can do!" Gwen almost yelled at him. "I don't know if I can look at Arthur the same way again, if I can't conceive." She paused, "He needs an heir." Gwen looked at him pleadingly. Merlin spoke to her softly. "The truth is, there are some things magic can't accomplish. Even for me. Arthur loves you Gwenevere. I have never seen him love anyone else the way he does you." Gwen started to cry again. Merlin pulled her closer and let her cry into him. She was touched by his words and let that wash over her. Merlin held her until she calmed down again. "How will I tell Arthur?" she asked him. Merlin thought for a moment. "Do you want me to be there or do you want to tell him by yourself?"

"I want you to be there."

Merlin nodded. "Alright, then how about we tell him over dinner tonight?" Gwen was a little nervous, she knew she shouldn't keep secrets from her husband, but wasn't sure she wanted to tell him right away. However, she also didn't want to be wrestling with it over and over in her mind, keeping her up at night. Gwen knew Arthur would suspect something was wrong, he knew her well for that. In the end, she decided it would be best to tell him outright. It might not be easy, but she was glad Merlin would be with her.

"Okay" she said giving a small nod. "Thank you Merlin, you're a good friend." He smiled at her. Merlin pulled Gwen into another quick hug. "It'll be ok Gwen."

She didn't trust herself to speak. She wasn't sure how it would be okay, but Gwen trusted Merlin. Trusted him with her life. She was thankful to have him as a friend.

Gwen took one last deep breath. Wiping her eyes, she stood up. Merlin did too. "I'll see you at dinner then" she told him. Merlin gave her a reassuring smile, "See you there." Gwen left the room leaving Merlin alone. He watched her go. Merlin stood by what he said about Arthur loving her, one hundred percent. He did wonder how Arthur would take the news though.


	20. Chapter 20 More Bad News

Chapter 20. More Bad News

Merlin remained at the wooden table after Gwen left. Lines of worry and concern appearing on his face. Merlin thought the Pendragon line would last be sustained now that Arthur was back. Without an heir, who would claim the throne? Another knock came at the door, startling Merlin out from his thoughts. "Enter." A young boy of perhaps eight came in the room. "There's a letter hear for you Lord Merlin," he said taking it out of the bag that hung at his side. Merlin still wasn't used to being called a Lord and had to stop himself from cringing. Standing up, Merlin took the envelope from him "What's your name?"

"Jason sir."

Merlin fished out a few gold pieces and handed them to him. His eyes grew wide at the money. "Take them home with you so you and your family can use them how they wish."

"Thank you very much sir. Mother will be happy with these" Jason gave a quick bow to him before rushing out of the room to finish his rounds.

Merlin went to the small stand that stood by his bed. Opening the drawer, he took out a letter opener. Placing it back, Merlin took out the letter and began to read.

Dear Merlin,

This is Sarah from Ealdor writing to you now. I don't know if you remember me, but that is not important. I hate to be the bearer of bad news; Hunith had passed away. By the time this letter reaches you, it would have been about a week ago. She became very sick and did not have the strength to overcome it. I was with her when she died, her last wish was for me to say she loved you with all her heart and is so proud of you. She also told me to say to not blame yourself. No one had expected it. We mourned for her and she is buried. I will help keep the house until you decide what to do with it. I am very sorry Merlin, she will be missed.

Tears started gathering at the edge of his eyes. They poured down his cheeks unrestrained. Merlin's slid down the wall he was leaning against. His legs unable to support his weight. Merlin could feel his stomach clenching and unclenching. He kept reading over the horrible words. Not wanting to believe them. Finally, Merlin let his arms fall to his side as he stared into nothingness.

* * *

Arthur was walking down the halls, sweaty from swords practice. They were training new men to be knights. They weren't quite ready yet but some had potential. He wanted to take a bath before dinner. Asking a servant his request, they bowed to him and went off. When the water was brought up, Arthur changed behind the screen and quickly rinsed himself down. After his bath, the servants cleared the tub away before dinner was brought up.

Gwen walked into the room as the servants finished laying out the food. "Arthur," she said slowly when they were alone. "There's something I need to tell you." Arthur was about to reply when Gwaine burst into the room. Both royals snapped their heads towards the wiled eyed man. "Arthur quick! There's something wrong with Merlin!"

Without another word, all three of them ran from the room. Arthur got there first, flinging the door open. Merlin didn't even notice. What Arthur saw scared him. Merlin was slumped against the opposite wall, his legs outstretched in front him. Arthur crossed the length in a few strides. Merlin's head was turned towards his right. His eyes were glassed over, unfocused. Staring at nothing. Arthur acknowledged tear streaks down his face, and the tears that were still coming. "Merlin?" Arthur shook his shoulder. No response came from the man in question, he didn't even seem to hear him. "Merlin!" Arthur raised his voice a little louder. Still nothing. Not even a blink. "What happened?!" Arthur hurriedly asked Gwaine. The knight was trying to control his rising panic. "I don't know! I was going to ask Merlin if he wanted to come to the tavern with me. He was like this when I found him."

"Go get Gaius, perhaps he can figure out what's wrong" Arthur told the knight.

"I'll get him" Gwen replied, knowing Gwaine would want to stay. Giving her a nod of thanks, Gwaine turned his attention back to Merlin. "Keep trying to get him to respond" Gwen said standing up. "I'll find Leon and Percival too." With one last concerned glance at her friend, Gwen hurried out of the room.

"Merlin? What is it, what's wrong?" Arthur to get some reaction out of him.

"Come on mate, give us something" Gwaine tried.

Merlin remained mute. Arthur finally saw the note next to Merlin's hand. Picking it up, his eyes read over the parchment.

Arthur felt numb. He always liked Hunith, she was that link to what a mother might have been for him. No wonder Merlin was in this state. "What does it say?" Arthur almost jumped, forgetting Gwaine was there. He didn't say anything, only handed him the letter. Gwaine let the parchment fall to the floor when he finished. Nether were really sure what to say or how to comfort their friend.

"Let's put him on the bed, he'll be more comfortable" Arthur finally said. Merlin still showed no signs of comprehension, even when the two men lifted him off the floor. It was like his mind was trapped somewhere else. Arthur stood on the left while Gwaine was on the right of the bed. Then Gaius stormed into the room. Followed closely by Gwen, Percival and Leon. "Gwen told me what happened," he said out of breath. "Have you managed to get a response from him yet?" Arthur moved out of the way for Gaius to reach him. "No," he replied. "We did find the cause though." Gaius paused in mid evaluation over Merlin. "What is it?" Gaius said impatiently.

"It's Hunith Gaius. She's, she's dead."


	21. Chapter 21 Faces of the Past

Chapter 21. Faces of the Past

Gwen gasped. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched Merlin. Grief took Gaius and was also crying. "Oh my poor boy," he said placing a hand on his shoulder. Leon and Percival only bowed their heads in respect. Since they didn't know her as well.

Merlin still hasn't come out from his shock. They stayed by Merlin, not leaving his side. Arthur and Gwen were on the left, along with Gaius. Gwaine, Percival and Leon were on the right. The only movement Merlin made was the rise and fall of his chest with his steady breathing. Tears were still flowing, they didn't seem to stop. "Merlin," Gwen tried, "Merlin please come back." Nothing. "Come on Merlin," Gwaine coaxed, "We know this is hard for you, but you're not alone." No response.

Merlin's state reminded Arthur of his father after Morgana's betrayal. He never escaped the trap of his mind. Arthur didn't know what he'd do if the same thing would happen to Merlin. No. Merlin was strong, Arthur knew that. He would pull through.

Merlin's closest friends stayed with him. They missed the evening meal. No one wanted to eat anyway. Hours pressed on, the castle went to sleep not too long ago. Gaius was the first to leave. Reassuring them that Merlin would come out of his shock eventually. He just needed time. Gaius gave a sorrowful look at Merlin before leaving the chambers. Remembering when he first came into his life, and how many lives Merlin has changed since then. Another hour passes. Gwen rested her head on Arthur's shoulder, feeling sleepy but not yet wanting to leave Merlin. Arthur saw Gwen's eyes starting to drop. He knew she'd fallen asleep by her even breathing. "I'll take her to bed," announcing softly to Gwaine across from him. A brief nod, was all he got from the knight. Arthur gently picked up his wife, careful not to wake her. "I'll be right back." Leon left with them so he could open and close the doors for them. Arthur made Gwen comfortable on their bed, pulling the covers over her. Smiling at her sleeping form. A quick kiss on the forehead, Arthur silently left the room, heading back to Merlin. Percival started yawning next when they got back. Leon soon after. "You two should get some sleep, I'm not carrying either of you to bed."

"Will you be alright?" Leon asked.

"Yes, besides, I've got Gwaine to keep me company."

"All the more reason to worry," Percival said chuckling.

"Hay I'm a joy to be around!" Gwaine defended lightning the mood a little when they all laughed quietly.

Leon and Percival left after that. Leaving Arthur and Gwaine alone with Merlin. Arthur sighed when he watched his friend's chest rise and fall. Noticing the tears have stopped coming. Maybe that was a good sign.

"He'll be alright Arthur" Gwaine said catching the sigh.

"I know."

They became silent after that. Watching Merlin carefully for any movement. Arthur let his mind drift, zoning in and out for what felt like even more hours. It wasn't until a small sound coming from neither of them brought Arthur back to Merlin. Gwaine was attentive as well. He didn't imagine it. Leaning closer to Merlin, Arthur heard it again. Two words, just two. "I'm sorry." Merlin muttered again"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

* * *

Merlin was lost. Trapped in his own mind, unable to escape. All he could think of was death. The people he failed to save flashed behind his eyes. It seemed the people closest to him died. He couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry" he said to them. That's all he could say. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Merlin's vision started to focus when he felt someone shaking him. Blinking rapidly, Merlin saw Arthur hovering over him, his face full of concern. "Merlin! Merlin can you hear me?"

"It's my fault" Merlin whispered brokenly.

"No Merlin! It's not, you couldn't have known." Arthur said strongly.

"There's so many. So many dead because of me."

"You can't think like that Merlin" this time it was Gwaine.

"But it's true" Merlin said softly. "I can't protect any one, they all die." The tears started flowing again.

"Will, Freya, my father, Lancelot, my mother. Arthur died and so did you. Because I couldn't protect them. Like I'm supposed to. So much death Gwaine, so much death. I killed Morgana, all those who died in the dragon attack. Their deaths are on my hands." Arthur's never seen Merlin like this. So lost, so broken. Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders. He was going to tell him none of its true. That it's not his fault as he claims it to be. As soon as he touched Merlin, he felt a wave come over him. A never ending pit of despair he didn't see a light at the end of the tunnel. It reminded him of what he felt the night he lost his father, of Morgana and Agravaine's betrayal all at once. Arthur took his hands off of Merlin and sat back in his chair, overwhelmed. As soon as he did though, the despair went away as quickly as it had come. Arthur was horrified. He just felt what Merlin was feeling!

How?

Arthur quickly turned the question away. He'd figure that out later. Arthur had only been consumed by the void for a few seconds. But Merlin was still under it. Arthur missed the curious look Gwaine gave him. Merlin was falling back into his trance. Arthur panicked. He hovered over his old friend, his best friend, who needed him desperately. "Merlin look at me!" He did, Arthur was glad to see his eyes weren't glazed over like they were before. "Merlin, if you haven't come to Camelot when you did, I would be dead ten times over. Camelot wouldn't be where it is today. You were the one who brought the round table together Merlin. You! I probably would be an even bigger prat if you hadn't come along. You have done so much, let us help you Merlin. You're not alone. Never again."

Gwaine just watched the scene in fount of him. Pained that his best friend was hurting like this. "Merlin" he began. Merlin slowly turned his head towards him. "You were my first friend, my whole life I had been alone, wandering aimlessly without a purpose. You helped me find my purpose. You're not the only one with blood on your hands. We all do, it comes with being a knight. When you were a servant, you've had as much dedication and loyalty as one. Even more." Merlin stayed silent for a few minutes. Soaking in the words his friends were saying to him. He took a deep shuttering breath, "Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22 Never Alone

Chapter 22. Never Alone

Arthur woke up with a crick in his neck. He found himself in Merlin's room; after a few minutes of confusion, he remembered the events of last night. Light poured into the room from the window. It was probably just after dawn. Gwaine was across from him snoring lightly in his chair. Arthur new he too would wake up with a crick in his neck. Judging the way his head hung against his chest. Stretching out his back with his arms behind his head, Arthur looked at the bed. Merlin was gone! "Gwaine!"

Arthur felt rising panic. Looking around the room hoping Merlin would be somewhere in the room. He wasn't. Gwaine jolted himself awake. "Ah" Arthur knew it was the crick he was feeling. "What princess?" Gwaine asked rubbing his neck. Arthur let the insult slide. "Merlin's missing!" Gwaine's head snapped to the bed. Gwaine forgot all about his crick. Muttering a curse, he rushed from the chair and ran from the room. "Where are you going?!"

"To look for Merlin of course!" He yelled back. That should have been obvious.

Arthur found Percival and Leon. Quickly telling them what happened. They split up, knowing they'd have a better chance of finding the missing court sorcerer that way then together. Arthur checked the armory, the laundry room, all the places he might have been when he was a servant. Percival and Leon were checking the lower town and Gwaine helped Arthur check the castle also. Arthur was about to check the training field. Walking at a fast pace, Arthur saw Gwenevere walking with a tray of food in her hands. "Arthur, I was just about to bring up some breakfast. I figured you might be hungry since we didn't eat last night. How's Merlin?" Arthur forgotten all about food. It wasn't until she mentioned breakfast did he realize how hungry he felt. But he couldn't eat knowing Merlin was missing. Gwen must have seen his eyes were frantic, because her face matched his. "What is it? Is Merlin ok?" she asked quickly. Arthur told her the situation. Gwen's paled but it was only for a moment. Her brow furrowed like she was thinking. "I think I know where he might be." Without an explanation, she put down the tray and grabbed his arm.

* * *

Merlin woke up in his bed. It was still dark outside but dawn would break soon. Glancing over to his right, he saw Arthur slumped in his chair. Gwaine was snoring on his left. Under normal circumstances he might have smiled, or laughed to himself. But then again, the king of Camelot and one of its knights would not be sleeping in his room on a chair if it was a normal circumstance. Merlin could feel himself falling into another depression. Sighing softly, Merlin pushed it deep within himself. He couldn't stay here, with thoughts threatening to consume him again. Sliding out of the covers, Merlin quietly went over to his dresser. Careful not to wake Arthur or Gwaine, he dressed in a long sleeve shirt, favoring his red hanker chief. Pulling a Midnight blue cloak over his shoulders, Merlin silently opened the door and left.

The castle was still asleep, being an ex-servant, Merlin knew it wouldn't be for long. He wasn't sure where he was going or where his destination would be. He just knew he had to keep going. Merlin didn't realize his feet led him outside until he felt the cool crisp morning on his face. Breathing in the fresh air, he knew where to go. Walking down the steps, Merlin made his way to the stables. Greeting his chestnut mare, Merlin summoned a carrot for her before he began saddling. Reciting a spell, Merlin made sure the horse's hooves wouldn't make noise over the cobblestones.

Within a few minutes, Merlin found himself riding out of Camelot. It didn't take very long, epically on horseback. Merlin reached the clearing where he used to summon Kilgharrah. Used to. Dismounting from his horse, Merlin let her graze. Knowing she wouldn't run off. Throwing back his head, Merlin let his magic flow through him. **"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup anankes!"** In not time at all, wings beat over head as Merlin saw Aithusa fly towards him. She was beautiful. No longer disfigured or crippled like she was before. Merlin had be able to heal her. Of course Morgana had tried to, but her magic couldn't heal. It was only used for destruction. Merlin has also taught her to speak. It took a while, but Merlin knew it was his duty as a dragon lord to help her.

Aithusa landed in front of Merlin, bowing her head. "What troubles you my lord?" she asked gently. "My mother is dead." Merlin dreaded saying those words, saying them would only make it even more real. "You are the only family I have left Aithusa." Merlin could feel his grief again. It threatened to overcome him and never let go. Merlin slumped to his knees. Aithusa quickly went beside him. She allowed Merlin to lean against her side as she curled around him. Placing her small head on his lap, she hummed as Merlin stroked her. "You are not alone, young warlock. Family is not only in blood. You have many brothers who will die for you. As you will for them. It is not good to be alone, especially in times of trial."

Merlin knew she was right. They stayed like that for a long time, he just needed to be with his own kin. The two of them watched the sun rise. He felt his knees growing numb, so he moved cross legged but still leaned against Aithusa. The sun climbed higher into the sky and Merlin's tears finally stopped. He felt emotionally exhausted. Aithusa stayed with him, offering as much comfort as she could. Wiping his eyes, Merlin took a few deep breaths to try and steady himself "Thank you Aithusa." Lifting her head up, she smiled at him. Merlin shakily stood up, his legs sore from being in that position." Merlin hugged her head and Aithusa leaned into him. The sound of horses hooves made them look up. Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Leon and Percival were coming into view. "Just remember, you are never alone." Aithusa smiled at him one last time before she opened her wings and flew off. Merlin watched her go.

"Merlin!" Gwaine bellowed as he ran towards him. Just as he turned around, Merlin got a tackle hug from Gwaine. "What the hell Merlin?!"

"What?"

"You had us worried sick! When we woke up, you were gone!"

Merlin bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do that again!" Gwaine scolded.

"I won't"

Gwaine studied Merlin for a moment. As if wondering what to do with him. "Come on," Gwaine moved to his side and place a protective arm around him. "Let's go home." Merlin smiled, Aithusa was right, he wasn't alone. He had his brothers.


	23. Chapter 23 A Forewarning

Chapter 23. A Forewarning

The next week didn't go easy for Merlin. He was quieter and not like his usual happy self. His friend's helped him the best they could, and Merlin was thankful for that. Arthur was in the throne room after a council meeting. It didn't concern anything to do with magic, so Merlin didn't attend. Arthur knew he hated being at council meetings as much as he did. The last subject had been about who would inherit the throne. A decision still hasn't been made. Arthur had no relatives left alive and neither have Gwen. Sitting at his place at the round table, Arthur was deep in thought when he heard the wooden doors open. Turning around, he saw Merlin stride in with his cloak flowing behind him. Arthur smiled to himself, thinking how different he looks with a simple cloak when he was used to him in his brown jacket.

"I've come to say good bye."

"Good bye?"

Merlin nodded. "I'm going to Ealdor, just for a few days. I need to, sort some things out. I'll be back."

"Of course, of course. When will you be back?"

"About a week or so. Think you'll be able to manage without me?" Merlin gave a cheeky smirk at that.

"George has been an excellent servant, mind you. The best one I've ever had. He actually wakes me up on time, something you've never done by the way. A lot more respect than you've ever had. Doesn't say anything about me being fat…"

"So you admit it then!" Merlin said triumphant. "George wouldn't be bold enough to put another hole in your belt." Merlin pointed out. "Another thing you should be thanking me for."

"Mer _lin_!" Secretly Arthur missed their usual barter; but of course he'd never admit that.

"Yes Sire?"

"Shut up."

Merlin only kept grinning. "Oh, by the way, Gwen wanted me to bring Gwaine along."

"Well at least I won't have to pay his tavern bill. He'll have to make up for lost time of training when you both get back."

"Ah yes, swinging swords at each other. I'm sure he'll miss being wacked around by you."

"You're the only one who's ever been wacked around Merlin. You're terrible with weapons."

"And my charming demeanor makes up for that" Merlin smirked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Don't really need a sword anyways."

"Mer _lin._ "

"Shut up?"

"You guessed it." This time Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Be good to Gwen."

"Always" Arthur reassured him. He was about to turn to leave, when Arthur stopped him. "Good luck my friend." Merlin nodded "Thanks."

Merlin and Gwaine were in the courtyard about to leave. After a quick good bye to Leon and Percival, Gwaine mounted his horse. "You ready?" Merlin took a deep breath, "yeah." Gwen watched them leave from the top of the steps. Merlin wave at her before they would be out of sight. She waved back.

Arthur laid next to Gwen in their bed. It was in the middle of the night and Camelot was quiet. He wasn't sure what it was that woke him, he tried going back to sleep but it wouldn't come. After about an hour of staring at the ceiling, Arthur sat up, feeling frustrated that he couldn't sleep. Careful not to wake Gwen, Arthur slid off the bed and slipped on a pair of shoes and a red shirt. Maybe a walk would help calm his nerves. Closing the door silently behind him, Arthur let his feet lead the way. It was still summer so the nights were warm. An uneasy feeling had been gnawing at his stomach almost like Merlin's funny feelings. But Arthur didn't get funny feelings. That was always Merlin.

Merlin.

Maybe something happened? Is he in trouble? If something happened to his brother he would know about it right? A little voice in the back of his head said he was being paranoid. Merlin was perfectly capable of handling himself. But his uneasiness didn't go away. Arthur found himself outside the door where Iseldir stayed. Merlin had invited him to be on the council of Magic and Iseldir accepted the offer. Arthur knocked on the door. Perhaps he should have waited till a better hour, but he hear shuffling on the other side after a few minutes of waiting. "Sire; this is a surprise."

"I apologize for the late hour Iseldir, but there is something I wish to ask of you."

"Of course, please come in."

"Thank you" Arthur went in to the room. It wasn't as large as his or Merlin's chambers, but it was relatively a good size. They went over to the table where they sat down. "What is on you mind Your Majesty?"

"Please, call me Arthur. There is no need for formalities."

"Very well, Arthur."

"I've come to ask you about your ability with telepathic communication." Iseldir was surprised, but he didn't interrupt. "Merlin has informed me that only those with magic can do this."

"That is true. Telepathy is just as simple as talking out loud, it is not something to learn." Arthur nodded understanding.

"Is it possible to speak like this to someone without magic?"

"No, only those with magic can do this. May I ask why this topic has come to a sudden interest to you?"

"It's just, that there have been a few incidents where I seem to" Arthur paused trying to think of the right word. "Connect with Merlin."

Iseldir was even more suppressed at this. "Would you please tell me?"

"When I was in Avalon, and I was seeing what Merlin had done for me. The first time it happened, I didn't know it at the time. Was when Merlin drunk from the poison chalice. I was in the cave getting the flower that would cure Merlin. Huge spiders came for me and I was trapped on the ledge. A ball of light suddenly appeared and I thought for sure I was going to die. I, I think Merlin must have known I was in trouble and he sent that light for me. It happened once more when I was dying from the Questing Beast. I remember that I must have senses him in danger. And then, more recently was just a few days ago. When Merlin was in his shock from losing his mother. I reached out to touch him and, I, felt his distress as if it were my own." Arthur shuddered on the memory. Iseldir listened to Arthur with great interest.

"You and Merlin have a great destiny. It is possible, that because of your bond by fate, that you may be linked."

"Linked?"

Iseldir was about to explain when the door flew open. Arthur stood up and spun around. His hand flying to his side to reach Excalibur with Knight's reflex. Only letting it drop when it wasn't there. Two woman were standing at the door way. One was panting and looked frantic. The other, was trying to offer comfort to the one who was in distress. Iseldir stood up and rushed over to them, knowing they were from his druid clan. "I'm sorry Iseldir, she wouldn't wait until morning."

"That's alright Marie, I can take care of her from hear. You can leave if you wish."

"Alright," Marie quickly bowed to Arthur before leaving.

"What's wrong with her?" Arthur asked as Iseldir led the still apprehensive woman over to where they sat moments before. "Isabelle is a seer, I have never seen her like this after a vision since she was a child."

It took a few moments to calm the shaking girl. She didn't seem to notice Arthur was there. "A new prophesy." Isabell said quietly.

"What does it say?" Iseldir asked her gently.

"Albion's Coin will be broken

The half will be split again; and weep for the brother lost

For one cannot be whole without the other

A gift to the barren Queen will be given

And Albion's Coin will be once again be awoken"


	24. Chapter 24 A Friend's Revelations

Chapter 24. A Friend's Revelations

Merlin and Gwaine rode together in comfortable silence for some time. It was a warm day and seemed to continue to get warmer as the sun rose higher in the sky. Merlin listened to the sounds of the forest. The chirp of birds, or the occasional hop of a rabbit close by. "Thanks for coming with me. I know Gwen isn't easy to say no to, but you didn't have to come." Merlin heard Gwaine chuckle. "She's impossible to say no to. Plus she's the Queen."

"Arthur's the king and you don't always do what he says" Merlin replied a smile tugging at his lips.

"You're one to talk!" Gwaine gave a full out laugh. "Since when have you ever done what Arthur says?"

"Hay I listen! Every time I've had to do a day and a night's list of chores. Or get stuck along a pointless hunt. I never enjoyed it but I've put up with it."

"And you've made it perfectly clear every single time."

They both laughed. It felt good to be happy again, Merlin realized. He was still smiling after the laugh ran its course.

"I'm sorry I've never told you who I really was." Merlin found himself saying. "I never told you, or anyone else because I didn't want them to have to lie for me. Or to have to choose between me and Arthur." Gwaine watched his friend quietly as he was talking. "It's been hard, all those years alone. Never being able to tell anyone. I came close to telling you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I've grown up being taught not to not trust anyone because of my magic. I had to be alone growing up in Ealdor because if anyone found out." Merlin paused.

"Uther" Gwaine said.

Merlin nodded. "I couldn't help feeling a coward for not telling either you or Arthur, every time I tried. I knew Arthur's not his father. But time and time again, he's never been shown the good magic can do."

"I understand" Gwaine told him. "I thought it was because I was a drunk. If you told me and I had accidently slipped up while under the influence. Just the mention of magic could get someone killed in Camelot." Both grew silent for a moment.

"Could you hear them?" Gwaine asked. Merlin looked at him confused. "All those who had died by fire under Uther's execution. You could hear them; in your mind?"

Merlin didn't say anything at first. Gwaine knew the answer.

"Yes," he said quietly. A silent tear ran down his cheek unashamed.

Gwaine didn't know what to say. He didn't want to think what that could have been like, a shudder ran through his body. And yet Merlin still had been able to find something to smile about. Even when his kin was suffering.

"We shouldn't dwell on the past." Merlin finally spoke up. "The past cannot be changed, only the path that lies ahead." Gwaine was still amazed at the words of wisdom that came out of his friend. "Camelot is in a much better place now. Thanks to you."

Merlin smiled. "Thanks to ALL of us."

Merlin and Gwaine rode in silence again. It was getting increasingly hot and Merlin felt thirsty. Reaching in the saddle bag, he pulled out his water skin and took a long drink. Deciding to take a break, they found a good place to stop. Merlin pulled out some food he packed and tossed an apple to Gwaine. Throughout lunch, Merlin found himself getting thirstier. Gwaine munched nosily on his apple, and Merlin started feeling tired. When he finished, Gwaine tossed the core aside and stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Gwaine, don't drink from my water skin."

"Why would I do that?" he asked confused. Merlin's eyes started to drop.

"It's been drugged."


	25. Chapter 25 Ambushed

Chapter 25. Ambushed

Gwaine swore and leapt over to Merlin. He was still awake, but his eyes were dropping fast. Gwaine shook his shoulder, hoping to rouse him a bit "Merlin!" Merlin blinked, turning his head towards him. That told Gwaine he heard him. _"He's still coherent, that's good, but he won't be for long."_ He could tell the drug was already taking effect. Gwaine could feel panic start to rise, panic was never good, he knew that. Panic wasted time when you needed to use those precious moments to figure a way out of the situation. Years of knight's training helped him to push it away and focus on what to do. They needed to leave. Who ever had drugged Merlin most likely had followed them out of Camelot. Quickly scanning the area, he couldn't see or hear anyone. Of course that didn't mean anything. They could be using magic to keep themselves hidden. He still wasn't quite sure how magic worked, but he definitely didn't want to be out here in the open, exposed with just his sword to defend himself and an unconscious warlock. Merlin had gotten a lot better about eating food during his position of Court Sorcerer. He was less skinny and was a lot healthier looking, which had pleased Arthur and the knights. Gwaine hoped he could pick him up by himself and put him on his horse. They were still within Camelot, it would be better to go back rather than make the rest of the way to Ealdor. "Sorry Merlin" he muttered to his friend making the decision. Merlin didn't hear him. He was already out cold. Gwaine bent over and hoisted him up. Merlin's full weight was slumped against him as he draped his arm around his shoulder. More dragging then walking, Gwaine was in the process of figuring out how to put him on the horse. Within arm's reach from the animals, both horses started to get restless and were whinnying. Prancing nervously against their ties. Gwaine hesitantly placed Merlin up against a tree trunk, he needed to calm them down. "Whoa, whoa, easy, easy" he said to them grabbing hold of their reins. Gwaine was confused as to what spooked the animals. He continued saying soothing words to them but his heart wasn't in it. They didn't have time for this! He needed to get Merlin back to Camelot. As Gwaine was thinking this, a tiny voice in the back of his head said even Camelot might not be safe for the warlock. But he wasn't sure where else to go, they couldn't stay out in the open like this and venerable. He knew Merlin wouldn't go to Ealdor now and place the people there in danger. Not when they had no clue of what was happening or why.

Gwaine suddenly felt hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. Spinning around, he reached for his sword on instinct. Before his hand grasped the hilt, Gwaine felt something heavy strike the back of his head. Spots danced across his vision before crumbling to the ground. He knew know more.

Arthur was once again at the round table. With him were Leon, Percival, Gwen, Iseldir, and Gaius. Arthur had just relayed the new prophesy to them. Iseldir was the first one to speak. "This prophesy, seems very straight forward. That normally never happens. Usually they are a riddle, and often have double meaning."

"I have noticed that as well" Gaius said.

"How is it straight forward?" Arthur asked frustrated. He thought it was anything but.

"It tells us many things," Iseldir said patiently. "It has often been said that you and Merlin are the sides of the same coin. It is obvious that you and Merlin are the brothers it mentions."

The room grew quiet.

"Gwen must be the barren Queen then," Leon spoke up dragging everyone out of their thoughts.

"Yes, I believe so" Gaius replied. Gwen was devastated, she had just got back her husband. It felt like fate kept trying to separate them. But she didn't want to lose Merlin either. And fate has never been kind to him before. Why couldn't they just be left alone and happy?

Gwen shook her head as all eyes turned to her. "There's nothing I could possibly want, except to bare Arthur a child."

Arthur went over to comfort his wife. "Gwenevere, I love you no matter what. Child, or no child, I still love you." Gwen let her husband wrap her arms around her. She was determined not to cry.

"Perhaps that is the gift," Iseldir says.

"What about that last line?" Arthur asks for either Gaius or Iseldir to answer. It was Gaius. "The prophesy of Camlann, Arthur, said there you will meet your end. As you all know, Merlin had tried very hard to divert it. Despite Merlin's previous knowledge of that prophesy, you had died by Mordred's blade by the lake of Avalon. Yet hear you are, alive and well." Arthur's thoughts brought him back to when he was with Freya upon his awakening. She had told him he was to return when Albion's need was greatest. He knew this was what he was sent back for.

"We will never know until the events unfold." Iseldir was the one who spoke. "There are many paths for the future, there is no one way."

At that moment, the doors were quickly pushed open. A knight came running in, "I am sorry to disturb you Sire, but there's something you should know." He said a little out of breath.

"What is it?" Arthur asked him.

"It's Lord Merlin and Sir Gwaine, their horses have just returned. Except without their riders."

Arthur felt his stomach drop. His earlier fears had been realized, and now Merlin and Gwaine were in danger. He couldn't help the next thought, _"especially Merlin."_


	26. Chapter 26 We'll Be Alright Won't We?

Chapter 26. We'll Be Alright. Won't We?

Gwaine woke up with a throb in the back of his head. He didn't think it was bad enough for a concussion. Thankfully, he's woke up enough times with those to tell by now. Blinking a few times for his vision to clear, Gwaine took in his surroundings. He was in a cell, cuffed against a stone wall. Without a chain. The cell seemed to be about the same size as the cell's in Camelot. It was cold and musty. The floor was hard with no straw, only the cold stone. His eyes were still scanning, trying to figure a way out, when he realized he wasn't alone. Merlin! Thank the gods! He wasn't cuffed to the wall like he was, which seemed strange. Merlin was lying on the ground, fully clothed with his cloak underneath him. Merlin was still unconscious, but he was breathing. Merlin could get them out of here no problem. He just needed to wake him up. "Merlin?" Gwaine tried, not too loudly in case there were guards nearby. Merlin didn't respond. If he stretched his foot, maybe he could reach him and tap him gently. Rousing him that way. "Merlin?" Gwaine called again, able to touch his right leg. Merlin groaned. At least he's waking up. "Merlin can you hear me?" Merlin's head was turned towards the bars, so he didn't see him blink his eyes open. Letting out another groan, Merlin turned his head so he could see Gwaine.

"Gwaine? What happened?"

"We got caught, you need to get us out of hear."

Merlin lifted his head to look around. "Okay, give me a second."

Gwaine watched as Merlin put his head back down instead of trying to sit up. Merlin closed his eyes and his brow creased. Like he was concentrating. Merlin stayed silent for a few minutes. It felt longer for Gwaine. He wanted to tell Merlin to hurry up, but knowing that would break his concentration, he stayed silent. Merlin's eyes suddenly snapped open. "I don't… I can't… It's not working." Merlin started to panic, his breathing increased and he was looking around frantically.

"Merlin, calm down, talk to me. What's not working?"

Merlin laid his eyes on Gwaine again. They were wild, like a trapped animal. "My magic, I can't reach it."

"What do you mean? Why can't you reach it?"

"Something's blocking my magic. I don't know why…" Merlin suddenly lifted his arm, his sleeve fell down and revealed a cuff on his wrist. "Oh," Merlin said as if understanding.

"What Merlin? What is it?" Gwaine asked confused.

"Cold… Iron." Merlin rasped out before falling unconscious again.

"Merlin? Merlin what's Cold Iron?"

Merlin didn't answer him. The drug from earlier must still be in his system. Merlin's chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. ' _Well so much for that plan'_ Gwaine thought. He was relying on Merlin to get them out. Clearly that wasn't going to work. Gwaine tugged on his own cuff, half hoping he could wiggle out of it. No such luck.

Gwaine felt frustrated; he didn't know how much time has passed. He didn't know where they were, how far away Camelot was, or who was holding them. All he could do was wait.

Sometime later, The sound of a door swung loudly on its hinges. Gwaine was jerked awake. When did he fall asleep? Footsteps echoed loudly against the stone floor. Gwaine sat up as straight as he could, placing a hard mask on his face. Three men came into view, one stood in front, two behind the first.

"Hello Sir Knight. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Darwin. Are you enjoying our hospitality?"

Gwaine only scowled. "What did you do to Merlin?"

"No pleasantries I see, straight to business then. Well if you must know, the warlock is." He paused as if searching for the right word. "Incapable at the moment."

Gwaine's eyes grew cold, cold and hard. "What do you want with us?"

The first man chuckled, the others behind him did the same. "It is not what we want with you. Our business is with Emrys." After he said the word Emrys, Darwin opened the cell which swung inward loudly. The two men behind Darwin went in, ignoring Gwaine completely. Picking up Merlin's arms between them, they dragged Merlin who was still unconscious. Gwaine was yelling, forgetting completely about his mask. Yelling and pulling on his restraints, which wasn't helping or changing the situation. Gwaine even tried kicking, even though they stayed clear of the rampage Knight. Merlin disappeared from view and Gwaine was left alone with Darwin who stood quietly watching Gwaine the whole time. "This really is touching. A knight of Camelot, with love for a warlock. Tell me, how did it feel when you found out his secret? Did it hurt that he didn't trust you?"

"He's my brother. He told me his reasons why he didn't tell me. I don't think of him any differently than before. I'll protect him with my life."

"Camelot really has changed hasn't it?" Darwin said more to himself.

"Arthur is not Uther, he never was."

"That may be, but many with magic has still suffered greatly by the Pendragons."

"The past cannot be changed" Gwaine said remembering Merlin's words earlier. "Only the path ahead."

"That is very true. And the future will be a very different place. Without Emrys."

Gwaine sucked in a breath, letting his mask slip again. "What are you going to do?"

"That is a very long, and complicated process. Let's just say, my employer wishes for Emrys' downfall."

"Who is your employer?" Gwaine asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Who was my employer, actually" Darwin said a hint of sadness in his voice. "Morgana Pendragon."

Gwaine's eyes grew wide in surprise. He wasn't expecting that answer. "Morgana is dead."

Darwin nodded, "Yes I know. Her departure was, unfortunate. However, I've spent far too long on this little project to let it go to waste. I'm very curious to see if it will succeed. Since this is Emrys we're talking about."

"Merlin is not very easy to kill. Despite his looks, he can surprise you." Gwaine said trying not to let his fear show.

"I know, I've heard the druid prophesy about Emrys and the Once and Future King. That's why I will not be underestimating him. Something Morgana always failed, where I will succeed. Fret not, neither you nor Emrys will be here for very long. Your horses should have reached Camelot by now and your king will know both of you are missing. I only wish to complete my task and be on my way."

"If you harm one hair on his head, I vow to never rest until you are dead at my feet."

Darwin didn't seem impressed with Gwaine's threat. "Farewell Sir Knight, this will be the first and last time we will meet."

With that, Darwin stepped out of the cell and closed the door behind him. Leaving the Knight alone to be with his thoughts.


	27. Chapter 27 Trail of Bread Crumbs

Chapter 27. Trail of Bread Crumbs

Arthur stood by his horse in the court yard along with Leon, Percival, and Iseldir. Iseldir had volunteered for the search of Merlin and Gwaine. Insisting Arthur have magic protection. Arthur was just about to mount his horse when Gwen walked up to him. "Arthur, are you sure you won't take any one else?"

"Yes Gwen. It's best if we go in a small group. We don't know what we're up against and a small party would be best and easy to maneuver." Gwenevere nodded in understanding. Arthur could tell she still wasn't happy about it.

"Just; be careful." Arthur smiled and kissed her softly "Always." Arthur turned and swung into the saddle. "I love you." Gwen brightened at those words. "I love you too, with all my heart." Leon started to lead out his horse, the sound of hooves echoing off the cobblestones. Quickly followed by Percival and Iseldir. Arthur was just about to join them before Gwen reached out to his forearm. "And Arthur. Bring them home." Taking her hand, he squeezed it gently, reassuring her "We will Gwen." Bringing back her hand, Gwen watched her husband ride off before heading back into the castle. Hoping they would all would be safe.

Arthur quickly caught up to them. Riding next to Iseldir, Arthur's mind was brought back to the conversation they were having earlier that morning. "Iseldir, what were you going to say when you said me and Merlin were linked?"

"Ah yes, I'm glad you reminded me. Well, the best I can figure out how to describe a link, would be compare it with the dragons and their lords." Arthur raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Merlin has explained to you about the dragon lords correct?"

Arthur nodded. "He has, I don't know a lot, he was going to tell me more, but we haven't gotten around to it."

"Well, with dragons. Sometimes a dragon would make a strong bond to a specific lord. They would be able to sense a strong feeling of the other. For example love, loss, revenge, or danger. Even if they were far away from the other. When you touched Merlin, you said you could feel his loss. What was it you felt last night?"

"I felt like something bad was going to happen; and it did." Arthur told him, feeling miserable.

"If you and Merlin are linked, there will be a faster way of finding Merlin."

Arthur snapped his head up at this information. "How?"

"When magic is used, it places almost like an imprint on that individual, and it can define them. Such as, one may be good in the healing arts, were as one would be better at defensive spells. Or dark magic, like Morgana has used. Take Merlin for example. He says he is horrible at healing spells, where he exceeds at protection. Protection for you and Camelot. It is different for everyone. Has Merlin used enough of his magic near you for you to know what it feels like?"

"I've seen him use magic. I'm not sure what it feels like."

"Let's try this, when Gwenevere embraces you, it feels different from when someone else does it correct?" Arthur was starting to understand now. Granted he hasn't been hugged by that many people; but when he compared Gwen's hug to his father's. Yes, yes it was different.

"What I want you to do Arthur, think back when Merlin has used his magic around you. Try and picture what you felt, what thought, what you saw that made him different from another sorcerer."

Arthur had to think. Closing his eyes, he pictured when he first saw Merlin do magic. It was when he was wounded at the battle of Camlann. Arthur couldn't help but think of how long ago that seemed. Back when he knew nothing of magic other than his father's teachings. Or what Merlin had done for him over the years when he was his manservant. Pushing those thoughts aside, Arthur pictured Merlin placing his hand towards the fire and using words of the Old Religion. Forming a dragon out of the flames. Looking back now, Arthur realized how it didn't feel threatening when he first thought it was. Searching on a different memory, Arthur saw when Merlin would use magic in Camelot. Still amazed that his clumsy once upon a time servant, could do magic. And not only have magic, but be the most powerful Warlock the world has ever seen. Prophesied about by the druids, to serve a King. Running through these memories in his head, Arthur could now see what Merlin's magic felt like. It was powerful, it was gentle, it was good, but above all, it was pure.

Opening his eyes, Arthur smiled. "I see now."

Iseldir smiled back. "Good. Now, I want you, to latch onto the feeling of Merlin's magic. Open your mind, and your heart. If you can find Merlin's magic, it will lead you to him. Like a trail of bread crumbs." Arthur nodded. Closing his eyes once more, Arthur concentrated, blocking out noise that would distract him. Focusing hard, Arthur let Merlin's imprint wash over him. A warm feeling flooded through, and indeed it did feel like Gwenevere had places her arms around him. Except it wasn't Gwen, it was Merlin. Allowing it to continue, Arthur suddenly felt a pull, as if it was leading him. Excited, Arthur pointed in the direction they need to go; kicking the horses into full gallop.

 _"We're coming Merlin. We're coming."_


	28. Chapter 28 The Curse

Chapter 28. The Curse

Merlin's first conscious thought was how his head pounded. His mouth was dry, like it was stuffed with cotton. Cold came next, he seemed to be lying on something hard. Merlin's limbs felt heavy, like weights were added to them. Even his eyelids. What happened? He tried to remember but was distracted when thinking made the pounding worse. Merlin felt something nudging his leg. Then he heard someone call his name. Merlin let out a low groan. The voice was still talking, he knew that voice, but the pounding in his head made it hard to remember. Figuring it would be easier to see who it was, Merlin blinked open his heavy eyelids. Turning his head in the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Gwaine? What happened?"

"We got caught, you need to get us out of hear."

It was hard, but Merlin was able to lift his head, gathering in their surroundings. Now he remembered. "Okay, give me a second." His head was still too heavy, so placing it back down would be easier. Closing his eyes, Merlin tried to think of the words he would need to get them out. Merlin's head was pounding even more than before _'It must be the drug._ ' As soon as he came close to the right words, they danced away again out of reach. Frustrated, Merlin tried to concentrate on his magic rather than the words. For a scary moment, Merlin couldn't feel it. It didn't coax through him like it normally did, warm and comforting. He began to panic, searching for it franticly. There! Breathing a sigh of relief, it was in the middle of his chest. Although it was small. Merlin was confused, It felt, It almost felt like it was hiding. Like it was trying to get away from something. He pushed for it, trying to get it to come forward. But it wouldn't come to his summoning's.

Snapping his eyes open, Merlin was panicking. "I don't…" he began, "I can't… It's not working." Something was blocking his magic, he needed to find out what. He looked about the room they were in, but it was empty. He heard Gwaine talking to him, he almost didn't hear the question.

"Merlin, calm down, talk to me. What's not working?"

Merlin couldn't calm down. How could he? Gwaine didn't understand. He's never used magic, and even using magic was nothing compared to having it like he did. To have it apart of you. "My magic, I can't reach it."

"What do you mean? Why can't you reach it?"

"Something's blocking my magic. I don't know why…" Merlin suddenly felt something on both of his arms. He didn't realize it before. Curious, he lifted his right one. The limb still felt heavy Merlin's sleeve fell down and revealed a cuff on his wrist. "Oh," Now he knew what was preventing his magic. It made sense.

"What Merlin? What is it?" Gwaine asked confused.

Merlin dropped his limb back to the floor, along with his head. No longer having the energy to hold them up. "Cold… Iron." He was able to get out. Merlin didn't know if Gwaine knew what Cold Iron was, but their captors did. That meant one thing, they knew he had magic. Exhaustion overcame him suddenly, beckoning for him to sleep. Merlin just heard Gwaine ask one question before falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Merlin? Merlin what's cold Iron?"

* * *

Merlin's senses were starting to come back. The drug was starting to wear off and he could think more clearly. He wasn't fully conscious yet, but the first thing he understood was that he was being dragged. Merlin didn't know what was going on or where he was being taken. All he knew was it couldn't be good. Without his magic, he was defenseless. The guards who were dragging him didn't realize yet that he was awake. Or at least aware of what was going on. Being dragged down a series of hallways, Merlin tried to memorize the rout back to Gwaine in case he ever got a chance to escape. Feeling himself being lifted, Merlin's arms were raised above his head. He was being tied to the ceiling, much like the time when he found himself in Morgana's hovel. Merlin still had on the cuffs, he was helpless.

"Why don't you stop the pretense Merlin and open your eyes."

Merlin did, slightly surprised. He thought he was a good actor. The room was larger than the cell he was put with Gwaine. It had a low enough ceiling where he could stand on his toes. There wasn't much in this room either. Merlin thought wherever they were being held was most likely an abandoned fortress. Moss grew in places on the grey stone walls. Instead, Merlin focused on the man who was talking to him.

"How do you know my name?"

"There are many who know your name now Emrys. With you being the Court Sorcerer in Camelot, it is hard not to know the name who has freed magic. That should have been obvious. For the man who has hidden his true potential in Camelot for years, I thought you would have been smarter than this." Darwin told him. Merlin ignored the insult, being used to being called an idiot by Arthur almost every day.

"Very well, then answer me this. How did the drug get in my water skin?"

"Simply hired hands," Darwin shrugged.

"Why?"

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. You see Merlin, before the ban has been lifted, and even still, there have been many who despise the name Pendragon. And they have a right to do so. When your identity of Emrys was discovered by the lady Morgana, she was bent on your destruction. She came to me before the battle of Camlann, asking for my help. Long ago, at the beginning of the Great Purge, when I was much younger. I was an expert on curses. With my knowledge, she has asked for my help of a very specific curse."

Merlin's blood froze.

"You know as well as I, that magic is a living thing. Uther had foolishly tried to destroy all magic, of course this is impossible. His knowledge on the Old Religion was very limited." Darwin added as a side note. "It flows through this world and its creatures. It cannot be destroyed, not completely. Morgana has requested a very specific curse on you Emrys. Magic flows through you like blood. You rely on it to live, your greatest strength, will be your weakness."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin tried to keep the fear out of his voice, unsure of how successful he was.

"Because of your reliance on magic, I've had to, experiment on 'volunteers.' Let me tell you, this has taken a long time to perfect. Even after Morgana's death, I became, almost obsess with this little project if it will work on someone like you Merlin to let this go. What this curse does Emrys, is it will attack your magic from the inside. And when that golden magic is attacked directly, it will leave its host."

Merlin started to panic. He couldn't have his magic taken away, he just couldn't. He needed it to protect Arthur, to protect Camelot. Without his life force, he will surly die. "No, please" Merlin choked out.

"I am curious Merlin, is it that you are afraid for your life? Or the lives you have sworn to protect."

Merlin close his eyes. Of course he was afraid for his; that was what made him human. However, to be afraid for those lives he has protected for so long, it was them Merlin feared for the most. He briefly wondered how long they would last without him. Merlin knew the druids thought Emrys was immortal, and that had scared him. He didn't want to be. To outlive the lives of his friends, of his family until they were long since dead. To be immortal would be a lonely life. He would not wish it on even his worst enemy. Perhaps because he was supposed to be immortal would save him from this fate. However, if he survived this, then he doubt anything could kill him. Except maybe Excalibur. Merlin made a point not to mention these thoughts out loud. Merlin was consumed with his thinking that he realized he had no idea what Darwin was doing. That is until he heard chanting.


	29. Chapter 29 Are We Too Late?

Chapter 29. Are We Too Late?

True to his word, Gwaine has not seen Darwin again. He wasn't sure how long it had been since Merlin was dragged away, he was afraid for his brother. Gwaine sat against the wall, powerless to do anything else; and it frustrated him. Gwaine was a man of action, even when he was younger he didn't like to stay in one place for very long. His back was starting to get stiff from sitting in the same position. With the cuffs, around his wrists, there wasn't very much movement he could do to get more comfortable. True that they have been in these situations more than he'd like to admit. Almost every time they would leave Camelot, something would happen. Bandits would attack, someone would want Arthur's head, or it was Morgana. Every situation they got into, they would somehow escape. Of course knowing now it was Merlin who always saved them. Now it was his turn, and he was powerless. Perhaps if, no, not if, when. When they got out of here, he should have Merlin teach him some spells that would be useful in a situation like this. Gwaine was on this line of thought, until he heard an inhuman scream. A scream that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. However long or short that may be.

* * *

Arthur rode hard, focusing on the trail that would lead to Merlin. They have been riding nonstop for almost two hours. Arthur knew they would need to stop soon to give the horses a rest. He wasn't sure how farther the trail would lead, but it was getting them closer and closer. No doubt Merlin has made enemies while he was in disguise protecting him. Arthur felt responsible for the attack on Merlin now. He knew what Merlin would say if he could hear his thoughts. Merlin would say it wasn't his fault, that he only did what he thought was right. Or something along those lines. Merlin was selfless, too selfless for what was good for him. Arthur swore that would get him killed sooner or later. He hoped it would be later, or better yet, not at all.

The horses were slowing now. Arthur could tell exhaustion would quickly take them over. It was starting to get late afternoon, Arthur knew they would soon need to stop and camp for the night. He didn't want to, Arthur wanted to keep following the trail. Though he also knew the reality of the situation. Sighing to himself, Arthur slowed his horse down to a trot, the others following suit. Cooling them off until they found a good place to camp.

Within an hour later, the horses were resting and watered. Percival went to get wood and a fire was quickly lit after Iseldir's eyes flashed gold. Arthur couldn't help but laugh to himself how Merlin was always quick to get a fire going. No one felt like talking with their two companions missing. Usually it was Merlin who would always mindless chatter about nonsense. It would drive him crazy, but now he missed it. Leon sat silently focusing on the stew he was making for them.

Percival suddenly laughed. Arthur turned and raised an eyebrow at the usually silent knight. Leon and Iseldir glanced over to the huge man as well. "What's so funny?" Arthur asked him. Percival blushed, "Sorry, just remembering something Merlin helped me and Gwaine out with."

"And what was that?" Arthur said skeptically whenever Gwaine was involved.

"Well, Gwaine and I were over by the window that lead down to the palace kitchen. It was Gwaine's idea really, we were 'fishing for chickens' you might say." Percival chuckled again. "Anyway, Gwaine was trying to get the fishing hook to catch onto one of the chickens, but he kept missing. Merlin was in there and he saw us. Instead of calling us out on the cook, he got the hook onto a chicken so we could pull it up." Percival smiled as he finished his eyes lost in the memory. Leon snickered at the end of the story.

"That sounds like something Merlin would do." The group became silent for a moment before Leon spoke again. "When I first met Merlin, I thought he was disrespectful of those higher than his position. Until I got to know him better, he wasn't disrespectful, he treated those with equality. Even you Arthur, after he found out you were the prince. He wasn't afraid of titles. Merlin would speak his mind to anyone who would listen. Before Merlin came Arthur, you were a prince who always sought his father's approval. Now, you are more caring of your people, have married a servant for love instead of politics, and stopped the persecution of magic. As Merlin's said, you will be the greatest king Camelot has ever known."

Arthur smiled at his first knight. "Merlin has changed all of us for the better."

"Agreed" Percival and Leon said in unison.

After supper, Arthur took the first watch. The others climbed into their bed roles, soft snoring was quickly heard. Sitting against a tree a few meters away from the low fire. Arthur couldn't help but think what Leon had said. Leon was usually a private man. For him to speak about Merlin like that had surprised him; but it was true. The hours went by silently, soon it would be Percival's watch next. Arthur was about to stand up. All of a sudden, an ear piercing scream of pain echoed around them. When the tortured sound ended, Arthur stood up and drew Excalibur. Scanning the darkened forest, Arthur couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Risking a quick glance at his knights they didn't stir. Only Iseldir awoke startled. Arthur was confused, that scream should have awaken them. Arthur saw Iseldir glance at him nervously. "Did you hear that?" Iseldir asked him.

"I did, Leon and Percival should be awake by now." As soon as Arthur said it, realization stepped in. Arthur paled, "oh no." The scream he heard wasn't out loud, it came from his head. That could only mean one thing.

"Merlin."


	30. Chapter 30 Unfamiliar Belongings

Chapter 30. Unfamiliar Belongings

Arthur wasted no time in packing up the camp. Leaving Iseldir quickly explaining to Leon and Percival what had happened. Within five minutes, the horses were once again in full gallop. Arthur was grateful they were not completely blind, the moon was almost full and no clouds blocked the stars to help them see. He couldn't stop thinking about that terrifying scream. The words of the prophesy kept playing over and over. Albion's Coin will be broken. Albion's Coin will be broken. The only hope Arthur had, was the trail they were following. They were close now, Arthur could feel it. _'Just hang on Merlin, we're coming, we're coming."_

Arthur pushed the horses harder. Glad that they had given them their brief rest beforehand. His horse's neck was already covered with sweat, and their breathing became labored. Bursting free from the trees, Arthur spotted a crumbling fortress that might have been a small castle once. Three times smaller than Camelot. Arthur stopped his horse at the tree line, followed by Leon, Percival and Iseldir. "That's where Merlin is," Arthur said to them. "Hopefully Gwaine will be there too."

"Do you have a plan Sire?" Leon asked.

"There is no plan Leon." Both Percival and Leon eyed him wearily. "We do not know the layout of the foundation, we don't know how many men attacked Merlin and Gwaine, or even what their full purpose is." Although Arthur could guess. "We'll be going in blind this time; but thankfully, we have magic on our side." Arthur finished with a glance at Iseldir who nodded in return. "And we also have the element of surprise."

"This mission will require stealth and speed. I will go in first with Iseldir, you two after, so they don't spring any surprise attacks on us" Arthur said. They agreed and quickly tied their horses just out of sight of any prying eyes.

"I can place a spell over us to blend into the surroundings. If we move quickly or too far apart, the spell won't have effect any longer."

"Excellent, we can use that to our advantage."

Iseldir spoke a few words of the Old Religion they did not understand. When that was done, Arthur saw no difference or change in their small group, but trusted in Iseldir. Arthur drew out Excalibur, Leon and Percival followed suit.

' _Almost there Merlin._ '

As soon as the curse Darwin was chanting ended, Merlin could feel the effects almost immediately. His magic screamed out to him, his back arched as an ear-piercing sound came from his mouth. The magic pushed against his body in attempt to escape, and it pushed hard. Merlin had always found his magic warm and comforting to him. Even during the times when he thought he was a monster. His magic always engulfed him like a warm blanket. Now, it felt alien underneath his skin, unfamiliar, and it was causing him pain. So much pain, Merlin almost let his magic leave his body instantly. It screamed at him.

 _"LET ME OUT!"_

 _"No, I won't let you."_

 _"YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT!_

 _"I can't. Not yet."_

 _"I BELONG TO THE WORLD EMRYS, NOT JUST TO YOU!"_

 _"I AM magic," Merlin said desperately. "You DO belong to me."_

 _"I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU EMRYS." His magic argued. "I HAVE ALWAYS DONE WHAT YOU HAVE COMMANDED ME TO DO. NOW I ASK OF YOU, ALLOW ME TO LEAVE!"_

 _The magic screamed at him so loudly it made his head hurt. "No. I will not."_

 _"I WILL LEAVE BY FORCE IF I HAVE TOO."_

This time, the magic pushed even harder against him. Merlin struggled to keep it at bay.

 _"You cannot. Only_ _ **I**_ _can give permission whether you leave."_

 _"I WILL DIE FROM THIS CURSE IF YOU DON'T LET ME LEAVE. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"_

"No."

"THEN LET. ME. LEAVE!"

"I'm sorry."

 _"EMRYS!"_

 _His magic screamed at him one more time before receding._

Merlin was too engrossed with his inner battle to notice what was going on around him. He was glad that he could open his eyes. Merlin was surprised. He wasn't hanging on the low ceiling by the cuffs anymore. Nor was he lying in a cell. In fact, Merlin couldn't feel the effects of the Cold Iron on him either. Instead, he seemed to be lying on the forest floor. Lifting his head up slightly, Merlin heard voices close by. On his right, Merlin saw five figures standing a little always from him. They seemed to be talking to someone standing next to a beautiful, white stallion. Merlin wasn't sure who they were because their backs were turned. Although he thought he spotted Arthur's familiar blond hair in the mix.

Merlin didn't know what was being discussed, but they seemed to come to some sort of agreement. Merlin laid his head back down on the ground. His eyes flicking to the night sky. He smiled as he saw bright stars peaking between the trees. Exhaustion suddenly overcame him from the battle of his magic. Even now, he could feel his magic dying with in him, and Merlin was getting weaker from it. Still it pushed against his body, wanting to be free. Although not as hard this time and Merlin was able to keep it easier contained. Merlin did feel guilty for holding his magic inside as it was dying so he could live just a bit longer. He wasn't ready yet. But Merlin knew he wouldn't be able to keep this battle up for long. Merlin let his eyes close again, sleep claiming him quickly. Before he did, Merlin felt someone lift him up from the ground. He didn't know who was carrying him. Perhaps It was Arthur, but he wasn't sure. All he knew was he felt safe. The person stopped and Merlin suddenly felt dizzy as he was being manhandled into a series of motions. Something hard was underneath him, as he seemed to be sitting up. Merlin missed the presence of whoever was carrying him. He didn't want to be alone. That quickly vanished as he sensed them coming up from behind. Merlin was gently guided to lean back as he felt arms on either side of him. Merlin didn't know what was going on, or where they were going. A swaying sensation was the last thing Merlin comprehended. Letting the comforting presence to wash over him as he fell into deep, heavy sleep.


	31. Chapter 31 A Safe Refuge

Chapter 31. A Safe Refuge

Arthur moved slowly across the plain. Keeping an eye out for any archers that were perched, hidden from sight. Iseldir stayed next to him, ready to block any attack, magical or not. Leon and Percival wearily eyed the fortress they were advancing on. Ready to push Arthur out of the way at any moment. At the base of the crumbling citadel, an entrance was quickly revealed. Once inside, a strong sense of mildew and rotting vegetation overcame them. Clearly, the small citadel had fallen a long time ago. In some places, there was just an open space where the ceiling should have been. Vines were crawling down where hardly any wall was left. Arthur briefly wondered what this castle stood for and who had once occupied it. Besides the smell, something else was nagging at him. It was too quiet. From past experiences, Arthur knew they should have run into someone by now. There was no one. Arthur didn't like it, this was too easy.

Arthur suddenly had a sinking feeling. There was another thing wrong; and it had to do with Merlin. The magic began to feel different. He couldn't describe it, before, Merlin's magic felt, wholesome and righteous. Now, it almost feels like it was, contaminated. Yes, that was it. Arthur knew what magic was to Merlin. He knew how much Merlin depended upon it. Arthur quickened his pace, wanting to get to Merlin and make sure he was alright. Even though he knew he might not be.

After a few more minutes, Arthur stumbled onto a large, heavy wooden door. He could tell they were close now. The trail leading behind it. Trying to be quiet as possible, Arthur was able to pull the door open. A quick series of steps led into an undamaged, stone hallway. Which Arthur figured directed to the dungeon. Keeping Excalibur at eye level, Arthur followed the darkened passage. Soon enough, Arthur spotted an arrangement of cells on their left side. Coming up to the first one, Arthur stepped in front of it.

Arthur almost sighed in relief. "Gwaine!"

Gwaine lifted his head up. "Arthur! Thank God! Hurry, something's wrong with Merlin!"

At the end of those words, Arthur's relief quickly turned to dread. He saw Merlin lying on hard floor. Unmoving. Iseldir quickly moved to the cell door. Placing his hand towards the lock, Iseldir spoke in the Old Religion. After his eyes flashed gold, the cell swung open loudly on its hinges. Arthur was the first one to reach Merlin as Iseldir swiftly snapped open Gwaine's cuffs. Once free, Gwaine gave a quick nod of thanks before rushing over to Merlin. He sighed in relief as he saw Merlin's chest move up and down. Though it was shallow.

"We need to get him back to Camelot." Arthur stated after seeing Merlin was breathing. Arthur moved to pick up the warlock when Gwaine stopped him.

"Wait," Gwaine pulled back Merlin's right sleeve, reveling the cuff. Iseldir's face grew hard, "Cold Iron."

Gwaine nodded, "That's what Merlin said. What is it?"

"Cold Iron, is dangerous to any with those who have magic." While he was speaking, Iseldir placed his hand over the metal, careful not to touch it. "It represses the magic so a sorcerer cannot use it." When Iseldir finished, Arthur clenched his teeth. Anger began to gnaw at his insides. Iseldir managed to get the crew cuffs off of Merlin. Once he did, Merlin drew in a long breath of air. As if he was deprived of it. Arthur watched him wearily, hoping he would wake up. Merlin didn't make any other movement other than his easier breathing. Sighing inwardly, Arthur picked the younger man off the cold floor. Wanting to get back to Camelot as quickly as possible.

Reaching their horses, Arthur still eyed the silent fortress. Afraid of a surprise attack even though it clearly had been empty. " _Why would they leave?"_ Gwaine had mumbled "bloody cowards." Arthur shot him a look of confusion when he waved him off; clearly saying "tell you later." There was no debate as to who would take Merlin. With some help from Percival, they got Merlin onto Arthur's horse. Arthur climbing on behind to support him. Camelot was a day's ride from hear. It was still night, but dawn would be rising in a few hours. No doubt everyone was exhausted from the few hours of sleep they managed. Arthur having none. Arthur wanted to get as far away from this place as he could. However, they had still not fully recovered horses either. Arthur worried it might take them longer to get back to Camelot.

They left the ruins behind. The horses going at a slow trot. Gwaine rode with Percival, it wasn't missed how he kept looking at Merlin worriedly. Riding for about a full hour, Arthur felt a safe distance away to set up another camp for the rest of the night. They didn't bother making a fire, after getting some water into Merlin, the knights and Iseldir climbed into their bed roles and fell asleep. Arthur stayed next to Merlin. Sleep not coming easily for him even though he too was exhausted. Worry gnawing into his thoughts. Merlin appeared to be physically fine on the outside; but it wasn't the outside Arthur was worrying about. Now that they had Merlin back, Arthur could tell there was something incredibly wrong with his magic. Arthur wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was scared for his incredibly loyal friend. He couldn't lose Merlin too. Arthur had lost everyone that was related to him by blood, and he was closer to Merlin than anyone. He could sense his magic for crying out loud! Arthur almost chuckled darkly to himself. A Pendragon becoming familiar with magic! He never thought he would see the day. Until Merlin came along. Merlin his manservant, became friend, became brother, became to Court Sorcerer! If he could tell his younger self what would happen in the future, even he wouldn't have believed him. Arthur gave a deep sigh to himself, trying to dislodge his depressing thoughts. He couldn't think like this. Not now, not when Merlin was still breathing, when Merlin needed him. Arthur sighed again before closing his eyes. Merlin would be alright.

Arthur had just started to fall asleep when a deep rumbling noise caught his attention. Arthur sat straight up and alert. His eyes first going over to Merlin. Exhaling with relief, Merlin was the same. Arthur continued to listen to the noise. It sounded almost like hoof beats. With the sound advancing, the knights were waking up and immediately surrounding Arthur and Merlin. Arthur took out Excalibur, its blade almost gleaming against the still dark sky. Three beautiful horses came into view. A gorgeous white stallion was in the lead with two chestnuts following closely behind on either side. "It's alright," Iseldir suddenly spoke up. "They're friends."

Their blades didn't lower until a face could be identified. Arthur immediately recognized he was an elf. Placing Excalibur back in the sheath, Arthur went over to greet him. The elf dismounted his steed as did the other two. "My Lord," the elf said with a bow. "My name is Aldras. I am Thondiair's second in command."

"Welcome Aldras to my company." Arthur said after the introduction. The other two elves remained silent although they did bow to him. "We have been sent to find you by Thondiair himself. Emry's cry had been reached to all those who possess magic." Aldras glances over Arthur to where Merlin laid. "Thondiair wishes to aid you in helping him, and we wish to shelter you from unfriendly eyes."

"I am grateful to Thondiair for his assistance." Arthur replied. "However we must return to Camelot as soon as possible. We need to get Merlin to our court physician."

"Sire, if I may, Camelot is still some distance away. Our healers are greatly experienced and will do whatever we can for Merlin. The curse placed upon him is a devastating one."

"Merlin's cursed?" Arthur just barely managed to keep the panic out of his voice. Aldras nodded.

"There is only one thing that could cause Emrys such pain. His magic is in danger, and he is dying."

Only years and years of practice did Arthur manage to keep himself in control. Merlin was dying, Merlin was dying. Arthur ran a hand through his hair. This couldn't be happening. Merlin and dying did not belong in the same sentence. Arthur wanted so much for this to be a horrible dream. He wanted this to be a nightmare and Merlin would walk into his room and say "Wake up lazy daisy!" He would take George waking him up like the proper way a servant should wake up the King. Arthur didn't notice everyone was staring at him, waiting for his decision. "How far away is your city?"

"Not far from hear my lord. We are surprisingly close."

"Alright." Arthur finally decided. "We will take refuge with you for the time being."

Aldras bowed once more. Arthur turned back towards Merlin. The knights quickly paced up their bed rolls, strapping them to their horses. Arthur stood above Merlin, "We'll get you better Merlin. I promise." Arthur bent down to pick Merlin up once more. Merlin stayed limp in his arms all the way to his horse. With Percival's help again, they managed to get Merlin into the saddle. Arthur quickly climbing behind him. Making sure he was supported, Arthur led his horse to follow behind the elves. Merlin didn't wake up during the entire ride.


	32. Chapter 32 House of Thondiair

Chapter 32. House of Thondiair

The ride seemed agonizingly slow to Arthur. He knew the horses were exhausted and didn't' want to push them any faster than a walk. Dawn would soon break and Arthur started to nod in his saddle. "How much farther?" Gwaine asked the question Arthur was thinking.

"We are hear."

Everyone looked around in confusion. Arthur didn't see anything that resembled a city. They were still surrounded by trees. Aldaras stood his horse to the right while the other elves stood side by side on the left, in front of two large Oak trees planted evenly of each other. Acting almost like an entrance. Their trunks thick and elegant.

Aldaras went first, followed by the silent elves. Shock overcame Arthur and the knights as the elves disappeared after passing between the two Oaks. A shimmer could be seen as the horses went through. It reminded Arthur of how the surface of water acted if you dropped a pebble and ripples formed afterwards. Quickly coming over their shock, Arthur was the first to follow them. Next Leon, Percival and Iseldir after. As Arthur passed, he could see the shimmer all around him. It was pitch black, unable to see anything. The vail enveloped them for a second; then that second was gone. Arthur's jaw dropped open in astonishment. They faced a hidden valley. A roaring waterfall came towards them on their right. A river weaving down after it. The horse's hooves echoed off a cobble stone road. A bridge crossed over to the other side at a narrow point. Arthur could feel mist from the falls on his face, refreshing him. Arthur was even more amazed when he laid his eyes on the elven city. It stood on the edge of the cliff side, the stone structure elegant against the water. It looked almost new, as if time had not affected the buildings at all. Coming into a circular courtyard, Arthur saw Thondiair and Asiniell at the bottom of steps, leading up to a large, one level Estate. He had expected there to be a castle like Camelot.

"Greetings King Arthur" Thondiair stated. "I am very pleased you have come."

"Thank you for your hospitality" Arthur responded politely.

"We must waste no time. Emrys is in mortal danger, your horses will be taken care of and well rested while our healers attend to Merlin." The knights, Iseldir, and Arthur quickly dismounted. As Arthur took Merlin down, their exhausted horses were led away. Percival offered to carry Merlin, which was denied. Following Thondiair and Asiniell, the group was brought up the steps, being taken into the Manor. Arthur didn't pay attention to his surroundings, only focusing on one foot in front of the other. Glancing at the man in his arms, Merlin was looking worse. He was starting to pale, with his breathing shallow. Merlin didn't appear relaxed either. He was tense as his face had a hard look of concentration on it. Merlin's eyes were still closed, and the lids were scrunched up a little. Arthur began to worry more now.

They came to a large room. Not as big as Arthur and Gwen's chambers, but close. Inside was a comfortable looking bed, along with a table holding crucibles next to many types of herbs piled on top of each other. And a window on the opposite wall. Four women stood on the outside of the room, waiting for them. They all had similar features; thin figures, tall, and dark hair. "We have everything prepared as you've ordered My Lord." One of them said addressing Thondiair.

"Excellent."

Thondiair went in first, quickly followed by Arthur. The rest piling in after. Arthur laid Merlin gently on the wide bed. "I request for this room to be cleared." The same elf that spoke to Thondiair said. "We will need the space to do our work." Arthur had agreed. Of course he wanted to stay and make sure Merlin would be okay. But logic told him that he would be in the way and arguing would waste precious time. Arthur turned, signaling his knights to leave. With a last glance, Arthur last saw the women already grinding herbs, closing the door behind them. "My wife will assist them." Thondiair spoke. "Asiniell is one of the best healers we have. Merlin is in capable, hands."

"I am extremely grateful for your assistance. If there is any way I can repay you, just say the word."

Thondiair shook his head. "We do not seek reward Arthur. Emrys is as important to us as he is to the druids. We will do everything in our power to save him." Arthur smiled, although it did not reach his eyes. "Come, you all must be weary from your travels. Rooms will be prepared for you. Rest for now, once there is news, you will be alerted immediately."

Until now, Arthur didn't realize how tired he felt. Servants led them into opposite directions, Arthur followed the elf leading him sluggishly. Afraid he might fall asleep on his feet. As soon as his eyes began to drop, they came to his temporary quarters. A soft bed, similar to the one Merlin was now, stood against the wall next to a window. Outside, the first light of dawn was seeping through. Quickly changing into night clothes, Arthur was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

It was noon when Arthur woke. Groggily opening his eyes. It was hunger that kept him from his slumber. Looking around the room, Arthur found his clothes lying on a chair. Sighing, Arthur dragged himself from the comfortable mattress. Wishing Gwenevere was with him. Stumbling over to the chair, Arthur managed to dress. Despite what Merlin says, there are some things he can do by himself. Managing to find a servant, Arthur was directed to the kitchens. Arthur sat by himself, eating a bowl of beef stew with some warm bread. After his full, Arthur decided to explore a bit. Keeping inside the building. Wandering around with no particular direction, Arthur found himself out on a terrace. He could see the whole valley from this point. Mist from the falls drifted slightly against the bridge they crossed earlier. Arthur smiled as he saw a reflection of a rainbow glistening from the sun's rays in the mist. The sound of the water seemed to calm him. Arthur leaned against the stone railing. Breathing in the sweet air, enjoying the view. He wasn't sure how long he stood there for until a voice made him jump. "Beautiful isn't it?" Turning his head, Arthur saw it was Thondiair. He wasn't sure why he didn't see it before, but the elf suddenly looked older, wisdom shone in his eyes. Arthur nodded at the question. "What is this place exactly?"

"The city's name is El Paran. It may not look it, but it is century's old."

"How is it that my father's persecutions have not reached here?"

"As you know, when Uther began his reign of terror, we fled to Avalon. Wanting a home to come back to when Albion was promised, we placed a barrier over El Paran. Keeping it hidden from the rest of the world. Only those who know of its location, can it be found."

"If magic is free now, why do you not reveal yourselves?"

Thondiair sighed heavily. "Elves have learnt the secrets of magic long before men. As we taught our knowledge to them, we later learned it was a mistake. Many have used the art for their own selfish reasons. It should only be used to help instead of destroy. I do not want our knowledge to be mistreated again."

"I understand your decision, but what if you teach to the druids? They have always been a peaceful people even after the Great Purge; they do not have vengeful hearts."

Thondiair seemed to ponder what Arthur had said. "Perhaps. They are much more respectful of magic rather than men. I will consider your proposal Arthur." He paused before speaking again, "You have grown into a wise king."

Arthur was about to reply when an elf came out onto the terrace. "My Lords," he said bowing before them. "I was sent to find you by the Lady Asiniell. It is not good news."


	33. Chapter 33 Of Tears and Sorrow

Chapter 33. Of Tears and Sorrow

Merlin slept; but in no way was it peaceful. His magic began to push against him once more. If someone asked him what it felt like, he would have said it was like a cup holding too much water. Merlin's cup was filling fast. He wouldn't be able to keep the magic for much longer. Merlin opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was he wasn't in a forest anymore. On the contrary, he seemed to be in a soft, comfortable bed. Merlin was confused. He didn't recognize it as Camelot either. Turning his head to the left, Merlin was surprised to see Arthur. He leaned his left arm above his head against the smooth stone wall, while his other hand on his hip. Arthur's back was to him so he couldn't see his face. Although Merlin could guess Arthur was worried.

"You look like you're about to fall over."

Arthur quickly spun around. Eyes showed surprised before relief overcame him. His shoulders sagged, dropping the tension he was holding there. Arthur went over to Merlin, pulling the chair closer to the bedside. "Merlin! Thank the gods! I thought…" He paused for a moment. "I thought you were dying Merlin."

Merlin noticed his voice was pained. Not wanting to break the hope Arthur had, Merlin asked a question instead, "Where are we?"

"We're with the elves. Thondiair's city; it's beautiful Merlin, absolutely beautiful. You need to see it."

Merlin smiled sadly, "I wish I could." Merlin could see the confusion written across Arthur face.

"Why did you say that Merlin?"

Merlin sucked in a deep breath. He didn't want to tell him. He wanted more time to be who he really was around Arthur, but he knew he couldn't delay any longer. "I'm am dying Arthur."

* * *

Arthur ran to the room Merlin was in. Unsure if Thondiair was following him. When he got there, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Iseldir were already there. Asiniell stood in front of the door closed behind her. A grave expression written across her face. "We have done everything we could," she began when Arthur stood breathlessly with his knights. "The curse placed upon Merlin is a dire one, even under normal circumstances."

"What normal circumstances?" Gwaine asked.

Asiniell sighed. "This particular curse, will eat away at the magic contained in the body. The magic will then recede from the host when the magic is consumed. With sorcerers, their magic will abandon them; but if used on a creature of magic, they lose it completely." She paused to let the information sink in. "In Merlin's case, it seems as if the curse has been; tampered with. To intensify."

"Intensified?' This time it was Arthur.

Asiniell nodded. "Whomever used this on Merlin knew who they were dealing with. If the curse was used plainly, then perhaps Merlin would have been able to beat it. However, that is not what is happening. The magic is being attacked very harshly; and it is draining him. I am surprised he has lasted this long."

Arthur and the others stood silently. Shocked at her words. Arthur's fears were being realized, he was going to lose Merlin. "May I see him?"

Asiniell nodded, "he does not have much time left. Use it wisely." With those last words, Asiniell passed them. Disappearing around a corner. Arthur went in first, quickly followed by Gwaine; dreading what he was going to see. Merlin had not moved from the position Arthur placed him on the bed. Merlin was pale, deathly pale, his breathing slow and shallow. Merlin was too still. At first glance, it looked like Merlin wasn't breathing at all. Until his chest rose very slightly, then went back down again. Merlin's brothers gathered around the bed. Arthur looked down at the face in the bed. Tears pricking his eyes, but they didn't fall. Arthur could feel the heaviness in the room. "Please leave us." Arthur said in a hoarse voice. They all looked up at him, "You can't be serious!" Gwaine almost yelled. More calmly then he was feeling, Arthur spoke again. "I need a moment alone with him. Please Gwaine, it won't be long, I promise." Leon nodded in respect, he was the first to leave the bed. Percival followed a little hesitantly. Gwaine was the last to leave. When the door was closed, Arthur brought over a chair from a corner of the room, on the side of the bed. Still unwilling to let his tears leave his eyes. Placing a hand on Merlin's head, Arthur began to stroke the familiar raven hair. Hoping the gesture would be comforting, letting him know he wasn't alone.

"I've never told you this before Merlin;" Arthur began quietly. "Even before I knew how much you've done for me, even before I knew you had magic and only used it for good. I thought of you as my younger brother. You were the only one Merlin, who was brave enough to treat me as an equal. The way you would call me names like, prat or clotpolle. I valued your opinion higher than anyone else's. I've never had a truer friend than you Merlin. You never asked for anything in return for your friendship, you just gave it. That's what made you different. What made you Merlin."

After making his speech, Arthur couldn't look at the still body on the bed. Turning his face away, Arthur braced himself against the wall. Holding his left arm above his head, hiding his face behind it. About to let the tears fall, Arthur heard a voice he thought he was never going to hear again.

"You look like you're about to fall over."

* * *

Arthur spun around so fast. "Merlin! Thank the gods!" rushing over to the bed, Arthur knelt down to so he was eye level. "I thought. I thought you were dying." Merlin was awake, perhaps Asiniell was wrong. If Merlin was awake, that meant he could get better. Arthur knew Merlin was strong, this time would be no different. "Where are we?" Merlin's question brought him out of his thoughts.

"We're with the elves Merlin. Thondiair's city. It's beautiful Merlin, absolutely beautiful. You need to see it." At that moment, Merlin's eyes grew sad. "I wish I could."

"Why did you say that Merlin?" he asked confused, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm dying Arthur."

Those words, those two words Arthur hoped he'd never have to hear from Merlin's lips. "No" he said plainly. "No, you're not Merlin, you're awake. That means you can get better." Arthur knew Merlin could see the denial written all over his face.

"I am fighting a losing battle Arthur. My magic is dying, and I cannot live without it."

Merlin calmly watched Arthur from his place on the bed. Arthur paced about the room, hands on his hips. Even now, Merlin could feel his magic still pushing against him. Arthur suddenly stopped his distressed pacing. Returning back to the bed, Arthur sat back down on the chair. "I can't…" he choked out, "I can't lose you too Merlin."

Bringing up his hand, Merlin placed it on his brother's arm. "You will have Gwenevere, and the Knights by your side. You're not alone Arthur. If it's one thing I want you to remember, you are not alone." Arthur let a tear escape, sliding down the side of his cheek.

"What will I be without you?"

Merlin smiled softly. "You will be, the best king Camelot has ever known."

Arthur made a noise between a sob and a dark laugh. "You always say that."

"And I've always believed it." They watched each other silently. "It wasn't supposed to be like this Arthur." Merlin paused somberly before speaking again. "I do not say this out of anger, or a sense of unfairness. I say it, because I was supposed to be by your side. To guide you through the age of Albion. It saddens me greatly; that I will not be there for you. Arthur Pendragon."

A few more tears leaked out of Arthur's eyes. "I do not know, what I have done to deserve someone like you Merlin."

"It is not what you have, or have not done. It is not about whether you are worthy or not Arthur. We only have what is, and what is not." Merlin said copying words of the dragon. Arthur could feel a sense of wisdom come through Merlin.

After a few minutes of silence, Arthur stood up. Walking over to the door, he pulled it open. Merlin didn't hear what was said, but a few seconds later, Gwaine, Leon, and Percival came into the room. Iseldir remained outside. Allowing them privacy.

"Hay mate," Gwaine was the first to speak. His voice thick.

"Hello Gwaine."

The room was silent. No one sure of what to say.

"Listen to me; all of you." Merlin began. All eyes turned to him. "My whole life, I hadn't felt like I belonged anywhere. I've had to hide my true identity out of fear and hatred. Until I came to Camelot, everything changed. I had met all of you. I had learnt the meaning of destiny, of loyalty, and also the meaning of brotherhood. I want to tell you, that I die a happy man. I am with my brothers, and that is enough for me."

At the end of Merlin's speech, there was not an eye in the room that stayed dry.

It was Leon that answered him. "We thank you Merlin, our brother. The one who changed many lives. You have a heart full of compassion, and love. Never once consumed by greed as other men have been turned. I have not met another man like you Merlin, and I am very glad I did."

"As am I." Percival said.

"As am I." Gwaine seconded.

"As am I." Arthur last.

Merlin felt nothing but pride for the men who stood before him. "Thank you."

"It is time." Closing his eyes, Merlin spoke to his magic. "You are free." Opening them again, Merlin watched as the golden magic lifted from his body. He could feel it flowing through his arms, to the tips of his fingers. The once warm and comforting magic that had been with him his whole life, was leaving. A lone tear escaped and ran down the left side of his face. Merlin saw the golden tendrils swirling above him; dancing gracefully. As the last of it vanished in the air, Merlin looked into the eyes of his brother's once more. Glad that he had been in their lives. That was the last thought before Merlin's eyes slowly... drifted... shut.


	34. Chapter 34 Ever Be the Same Again?

Chapter 34. Ever Be the Same Again?

Arthur could only stare at the man lying on the bed. Not believing his own eyes. Merlin was dead. As much as Arthur wanted to deny the truth, his feelings were all too real. Arthur felt severed. Like something too important had been cut from him. Arthur didn't know if even Gwenevere could help his pain. Only two people held such a place in his heart, and one of them was missing. Merlin went somewhere he couldn't man who was always so full of life, gone.

Arthur's mind wandered to the night his father died. Remembering the grief embedded inside him, how he didn't feel ready to assume Camelot's throne. A whole weight upon his shoulders with out knowing how to bear it. Now this happened. This death, was simply too much. Even though he wouldn't admit it back then, Arthur knew he felt closer to Merlin rather than his own father. Merlin would always listen, inspiring him to do what he thought was right. Merlin taught the value of other's advice, where his father taught him to rely upon himself to make decisions. Arthur had been alone before Merlin came along; and now, it seemed he was alone again.

Arthur didn't even notice the knights leave him once more. It wasn't till the door clicked shut did he look around. Noticing the empty room, Arthur sat heavily back down on the chair. Grasping Merlin's already cold hand, Arthur finally let his tears flow. _"No man is worth your tears"_ a tiny voice echoed in the back of his mind. "Merlin is worth them," Arthur firmly told it.

Arthur briefly wondered if this is what Merlin felt when he died from Camlann, before deciding it was worse. They had become closer then when he first died just on the banks of Avalon. Arthur was full of fear from Merlin, until the last moments. Now that Arthur really knew all what Merlin has done for him, Merlin had gotten to be his true self. Grabbing Merlin under his shoulders, Arthur pulled him closer, sobbing into his brother's chest.

Arthur let the tears fall. Crying until Merlin's shirt was wet. Unknowing how long he had been crying for, Arthur felt emotionally exhausted. He was empty. Arthur swiped aside the raven hair that had fallen in front of Merlin's eye lids. Lying him back down onto the bed, Arthur turned and slowly walk towards the door.

Opening it, Arthur just heard Leon say, "We'll take him back to Camelot."

"Not to Camelot." Arthur said startling everyone. His knights and Iseldir were talking to Thondiair, Asiniell at his side.

"Sire?" Leon asked a confused look on his face.

"We're not taking Merlin to Camelot." Arthur spoke with no emotion in his voice. "We will take him to Avalon."

Leon nodded in understanding, "Of course sire."

* * *

Within the next hour, Arthur carried Merlin in his arms once again. Merlin was placed in a fresh white shirt. Thondiair and Asiniell led the way, Iseldir and the knight's behind Arthur. Their footsteps seemed heavy to Arthur's ears. Echoing off the stone halls. When they arrived at the top of the steps, Arthur saw all of the elves gathered at the courtyard. The women wore white long gowns, while the men had silver robes. Each one held a candle. Their wicks ablaze with a bright flame, the candles were place inside a circular coaster. In the center of the courtyard, there laid a cot, supported by two poles. One on each side. Arthur followed Thondiair and Asiniell down the steps. The two elves stood to the side. Arthur felt all eyes on him as he gently laid Merlin down onto the cot. A last gesture, Arthur wove Merlin's fingers together as they rested on his chest. Once satisfied, Arthur nodded to his knights. Gwaine came first. He stood next to Arthur on his right. Leon came next as his place was behind Arthur. Percival behind Gwaine. When they were ready, the four of them bend down synchronized. As one, they straightened up again. Careful not to jostle the precious cargo. With heavy hearts, the four of them began to lead the way to the lake of Avalon. The elves close behind them.

They didn't stop. Thondiair had told them the best way to the lake before they left. That was the rout they took. Arthur knew the journey would have been quicker with horses, but Arthur felt this was a more deserving ceremony. The journey was a silent one. All that was heard, was the crunching footsteps of the forest floor.

It was early evening when the lake was in sight. Arthur spotted a wooden boat on the bank, as if waiting for them. Once on the lake's shores, the four knights cautiously brought the cot down. Relieving them of their burden. The elves gathered behind. Their candles still burning. Arthur saw this as he picked Merlin up. Turning his back on them, Arthur went to the small boat. Placing him inside as Merlin had done for him. Kneeling beside it, Arthur said his last goodbye.

"I'm so sorry Merlin. I failed you. I was supposed to protect you this time. Of all the times you have saved me, when it was my turn, I couldn't do anything. For that I am sorry. You are, the bravest man, I have ever known. Even till death.

I know, you said I'm not alone, but you don't understand. The prophecy said: one cannot be whole without the other, and it's true. You are my other half." Arthur put his hand behind Merlin's head. "Leon's right, there will never be another man like you Merlin. I can only say this. Be at peace Merlin. Be at peace." Drawing Merlin's head closer towards him; Arthur kissed Merlin's brow. It was a soft kiss, not a kiss like he would give Gwenevere, no. This was different. It came with a sense of peace, and serenity. Laying his head gently back down again, Arthur took one last glance at the man who has changed him so much. The man who make him a better king. Arthur stood, his hand trailed the edge of the boat. Taking a few steps backwards, Arthur nodded for his knights to approach. Allowing them to say their farewells.

Arthur waited patiently for them. He could see conflicted emotion passing over Gwaine's face. Arthur could tell he was struggling not to break down then and there. Gwaine stood by Arthur as Leon and Percival said their good bye's. Iseldir was the last. The elves watched from the bank, a respectful distance away. They saw as each knight took his turn, speaking words they could not hear. When the last was done, Thondiair and Asiniell moved forward. Both holding their candles.

Arthur watched them come. Thondiair glanced him in the eye, as they passed. They didn't say any words to Merlin. Arthur and the knights saw the two elves place their candles into the water. As they stood gracefully, Arthur saw the rest of the elves walk towards the lake. Each of them placing their candles on the water's surface.

The candles decorated the shallow water. Arthur and the knights gathered around the boat. Arthur at the stern, Leon and Percival on the left, while Gwaine and Iseldir on the right. The five men easily pushed the boat into the water. Wading up to their knees, the boat will not catch on the sand below. With heavy hearts, the men allowed the boat to drift away from them, slowly making its way out onto the water's depths. Some of the candle's following it. Arthur silently watched the boat float farther and farther away.

Thondiair passed Arthur a long bow. The wood was strong, but bendable. The bowstring taught, made of horse hair. Arrowhead wrapped in oil, the arrow was set aflame. Arthur drew back the string. Before letting the burning arrow fly. Hitting its mark, the boat easily caught on fire.

Suddenly, a chorus of voices arose around them. The sound was captivating. Arthur looked back as he saw the elves, they were singing. The words were foreign to him. Words of the Old Religion.

"What are they saying?" Percival asked the question Arthur was thinking.

"It is a song of mourning." Iseldir answered. "A song the elves sing when a loved one has passed into the next world. I will translate it for you. They sing…

Here Emrys lies to rest at the lake of Avalon,

Today, a great friend and protector of Albion has fallen.

Though his spirit has passed on into a world apart,

His legacy shall live on forever in our hearts.

Tis sad when one is lost who only gave and never took,

To see all he hath given one must only look.

Up to the sky the stars and moonlight,

Shining so strong and pure and bright.

And ye shall see,

This is where our great protector be.

Watching over the world that he once knew.

The world he loved and once belonged too

Forever looking down upon all the people of our great kingdom.

On this day, we mourn the loss of one so great

Who never lost sight of his destiny, and fell victim to fate.

Yes, here a loved one lies to rest the lake of Avalon

Thy spirit hath risen to the heavens above, and we shall carry on."

Arthur couldn't stop the tear that fell as the song had ended. The sun began to set as the last note drew out, filling the air along with it. Then the forest grew silent again.

"That was beautiful" Percival said.

"Aye. Hardly any have heard an Elvish song. Even a song so sad. This song, was for Merlin."

Arthur didn't say anything. He only watched as the boat burned.

When the boat had been turned to ash, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Iseldir went back to the shore. Only Arthur remained in the water. Still staring longingly at the lake. The lake that held many burials.

Leon went up to Thondiair, and Asiniell. "Thank you for all of your kindness and hospitality. I wished to have parted under lighter circumstances. However, we must return back to Camelot."

"Yes, I understand. You do not have to thank us Sir Leon. It was our pleasure to be hosts for you and the king. I only wish we could have done more." Leon knew Thondiair was talking about Merlin.

"I will have your horses brought to you." During the walk to the lake, the horses had been brought along with. Trailing behind for them to take instead of going back to El Paran.

"Thank you."

As Thondiair and Asiniell turned. Leon faced Arthur. He was still in the lake. Sighing softly to himself, Leon motioned for Gwaine, Percival, and Iseldir to remain on the beach as he went to get Arthur. Wading back into the lake, Arthur did not acknowledge him. "Sire," Leon tried. No answer. "Arthur, we need to go back."

"Back where?"

Leon was surprised at the question.

"Back to Camelot. Gwenevere will be worried by now."

"I can't leave him Leon." Arthur spoke so softly, Leon had to strain to hear. "I can't leave him alone."

"Merlin is not alone Arthur."

This time, Arthur looked at Leon. Arthur's face was streaked from tears. His eyes red from crying.

"Merlin's not alone Arthur." Leon repeated. "He's with Freya."

"Freya?"

Leon placed a hand on his king's shoulder.

"Yes Arthur. She will take care of him. They are married after all."

That seemed to make Arthur smile. He unexpectedly felt a weightiness lift off his shoulders; knowing Leon was right. Yes, Freya would take care of him. Merlin would be happy with her.

"Let' go home." Leon said.

Arthur agreed.

The ride back was a quiet one. None of them felt like talking, they all wandered in their own thoughts. The only comfort Arthur had, was the last words of the Prophesy. Albion's Coin will once again, be awoken. That meant he would see Merlin again. He didn't know how, he didn't know when. All he could do was wait. Then that's what he'd do. Just as Merlin did for him.

So on they went. Each man listening quietly to their thoughts as they rode back to Camelot. Without Merlin.


	35. Chapter 35 Bitter Sweet Endings

Arthur stood on the top of the steps in Camelot's courtyard; facing the city's citizens and its knights. Surrounding a large wooden prier. However, they were not the only ones there for Merlin's funeral. Druids had shown up as well. Iseldir said the death of Emrys was known to all those who possess magic.

In his arms, he held one of Merlin's cloaks. A dark blue, folded neatly. Arthur spotted Gwenevere as she stood past the line of knights in red. Gwen was wearing a black silk dress, along will the others who wore the color of mourning. Arthur felt heavy as he carried the cloak up to the prier. Being reminded of Lancelot's funeral. Feeling guilty that he wasn't the one who picked out the cloak himself. Arthur had a servant choose it because he didn't wasn't ready to go through Merlin's belongings as if he wasn't there. Raising the cloak onto the wood, Leon handed him a flaming torch. Arthur said no words. Not trusting himself to speak. He quietly lit the prier.

Arthur made sure the fire had a good start, before handing the torch back to Leon. When the unpleasant task was done, Arthur went to sand next to his wife. Glancing at Gwen, he saw she was crying. Silent tears streaking both of her cheeks. Arthur knew she had many losses. First her mother when she was a child. Next came her father, then Lancelot, and then her brother. Not only that, but she also suffered the loss of his own death. Now it was her best friend.

Arthur could tell she was thinking this. Wrapping an arm around her, he tried to offer as much comfort as he could.

The fire burned low. Embers sparked off the crumbling wood as the courtyard was slowly becoming empty. Those left remaining were Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Percival, and Gwaine. The first of them to leave was Gwaine. He needed to drink. To him, that was the only way to fight the guilt. Guilt of being useless the time when Merlin needed him the most. Gwaine knew Merlin didn't blame him. He only blamed himself.

Entering the tavern, Gwaine sat at the bar. Usually he was cheery to the other customers, engaged in conversation. Today would be different. Gwaine drank, and he drank hard. He didn't even notice Leon and Percival enter the tavern until they sat down next to him.

"Gwaine," Leon began. "I know what you're feeling right now; but drinking is not going to solve anything."

Gwaine slammed his pint down hard. The ale sloped over side of the cup. "No you don't Leon." He said angrily, slightly drunk. "Don't think. For one minute. You know what I'm feeling Leon." Gwaine said this slowly, as if to make sure he got his point across. "Neither of you were there when we got captured. I had to watch helplessly as Merlin got dragged out of the cell we shared while Darwin explained his plan to me. I should have done something more. If I had, maybe Merlin would be alive today."

Leon and Percival waited for Gwaine to finish. Letting him get his anger out. "Merlin was my friend too Gwaine. I wish I knew him better the way you did, but I know he doesn't blame you." Leon said to him.

"I know that Leon!" Gwaine almost shouted. "Merlin never blamed anyone. Not even bloody Uther! Did you know Merlin felt sorry for Uther? Sorry! Merlin of all people should have hated Uther." Gwaine quieted back down again after his tyrant "He could here them in his mind Leon. Those that were burning under Uther's law. He heard them suffering. If that didn't make you hate someone… Then I don't know what would."

Leon remained silent as Gwaine drowned the rest of his drink. He was astounded at this new information. No. He hadn't known that about Merlin. He wish had. The man was in a whole new light to him now. The limit of Merlin's grace was unfathomable.

Gwaine's drive to drink suddenly seemed like a good idea.

* * *

Arthur still had a hard time accepting Merlin's death. Everywhere he went, he kept expecting to bump into his clumsy friend just around the corner. Arthur hadn't been himself. Without Merlin's guidance or support, he became stressed. Gwen had changed as well. She still attended to her duties as queen of course, but she was quiet. Merlin was her best friend, he helped her the most through Arthur's death. It broke her heart she had to go through another one.

The best way Arthur found to relieve his bent up stress was by knight's training. Or when he went one on one with a training dummy. That's where Arthur found himself now, plummeting Excalibur mercilessly into the straw. That's when Leon came up to him. Arthur stopped his practice, turning to him.

"May I speak to you Arthur?"

Arthur noticed Leon using his name instead of Sire. Which meant it was a personal business. "Yes Leon, what is it?"

"It's Gwaine."

Arthur sighed. "What has he done this time?"

"Nothing. At least, nothing yet."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I'm worried about him Arthur. He hasn't been himself lately."

"Can you blame him?"

Leon shook his head. "No. It's just, he's been at the tavern almost full time now. He's been getting into fights as well. Percival and I have had to drag him out on multiple occasions." Leon paused. "He's been thinking about leaving."

"He's? What?!"

"I know. It surprised me too. He says Camelot reminds him too much of Merlin. As you know, Merlin was Gwaine's first friend here."

Arthur sighed.

"I was thinking maybe you'd talk to him. Let him know he's appreciated and needed as a knight of Camelot."

Arthur wasn't sure that was the best way to go. He was never very good at comforting people, usually staying away from mushy emotions like that. Except with Gwenevere of course. She was the exception.

"I'll try," Arthur said surprising himself.

"Thank you Arthur."

Arthur put off the conversation for as long as he could that day. Trying to figure out what he was going to say. Feeling better to plan it out instead of just winging it.

When Arthur was finished with his kingly duties. He decided he couldn't wait any longer. Knowing the situation would keep him up during the night. Arthur didn't want another thing gnawing at him that would deprive him of sleep. Running what he had planned over in his head once more, Arthur found himself at Gwaine's door. Before he could hesitate or think about turning back, Arthur knocked.

"Come in."

Taking a deep breath, Arthur pushed open the door. The knight in question sat at a wooden table over a pitcher, holding a cup in his hand. "Well princess, fancy you coming here. Let me guess, Leon sent you to talk to me. Am I right?"

Arthur sat down the opposite of Gwaine. Glad to see he was drinking water instead of wine. "Yes, he did."

"He told you?"

Arthur nodded.

"I can't help it Arthur." Gwaine began before Arthur said anything more. "Everywhere I look, I expect him to be right there. As if nothing had happened. He'll show up with a goofy smile on his face, and everything will go back to normal."

"I feel the same."

Gwaine looked at him almost relieved. Like he wasn't the only one.

"You do?"

"Yes. I keep expecting to run into him just around the corner."

Gwaine let out a small chuckle, reaching his eyes. Then his face grew sad again.

"It's not the same without him. When we've lost men during a battle and come bake to Camelot, we mourn them, and then we continue on with our own lives. With Merlin, it's different."

"It's harder for us because we knew him personally." Arthur hadn't planned that, but felt it was a good thing to say.

Gwaine nodded in agreement.

"If you did leave, where would you go?"

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'll probably become a nameless wanderer."

"What can I say to get you to stay?"

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders again. "I didn't know you liked me that much" Gwaine said half heartily joking.

This time Arthur gave a chuckle.

"I know I'm not the best with emotions Gwaine, but you, Leon and Percival are the closest thing to family Gwen and I have. Now with Merlin…" Arthur stopped himself. He still couldn't say the dead. "Gone," he chose instead. The two men stayed silent for a while. Then Arthur spoke again.

"What if I said you're going to be an Uncle?"

Gwaine gaped at him. "You mean. Gwen, is she?"

Arthur smiled at him. She told me last night.

Gwaine laughed, it felt good.

"Congratulations! Have you told anyone yet?"

Arthur shook his head. "So far, only you and Gaius knows. We're going to announce it to the court tomorrow."

"Well I feel honored." Gwaine said meaning it.

Arthur laughed. "So you'll stay?"

Gwaine smiled. "I guess I have to now. Who else is going to teach the young prince or princess the art of pranking?"

Arthur shook his head, slightly worried. Still, he was smiling.

When the baby was announced, Camelot rejoiced, a celebration was held. Gwen had a feast prepared for the people so they could join in the festivities instead of just the nobles. For the first time since coming back to Camelot, Arthur felt lively again. He only wished Merlin could be here to share the moment with them.

The months of Gwen's pregnancy passed quickly for Arthur. A nursery had already been set up close to their own room. Merlin's old room was suggested, but Arthur didn't want that room to be changed. Arthur saw a difference in Gwen too. She became happy again. Helping prepare for the baby's arrival by picking out clothes and busying herself with making some of her own.

All too soon came when Gaius said the baby was due any day now. Arthur became agitated. Wondering if he was ready to become a father yet. He didn't exactly have the best role model to fall back on; but Arthur was determined. He was determined to love his child and let them know they were loved. Instead of them having to try and get it from him. No, he would be different in raising the child as he was raised. Allow them to form their own opinions and beliefs when they grew older. Let them have a childhood instead of being trained in the duties of royalty. Arthur would give them what he could, and he wasn't alone. That much he knew.

A few days later, Arthur stood outside the doors of the chambers he and Gwen shared. With him were Leon, Percival, and Gwaine. Gwenevere was on the other side of the door. In the process of giving birth. Gaius was with her now as were a few other servants assisting with the pregnancy. Arthur paced nervously. Rubbing his hands subconsciously. Leon, Percival, and Gwaine unlike Arthur, waited patiently, Leaning against the wall. Gwenevere suddenly started crying out in pain. Arthur stopped in his tracks, fear in his eyes. Leon saw this. "Everything will be alright Arthur. It is just the pain of child bearing. Gwen is strong, she will get through this."

Gwen's pained cry continued for a few more minutes. Then came a different cry. A child's cry. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. The crying drifted off, then became silent. They didn't have to wait long for Gaius to let them into the room. Arthur wasted no time, heading straight over to his wife who lay exhausted in the bed. Exhausted, but happy. She smile at Arthur as he stood next to the bed. Arthur saw a wad of black hair poking out of a white blanket in her arms. "It's a boy." Gwenevere said. "A healthy, baby boy."

Gaius excused the servants who helped him. Thanking them as they left. Now they were the only ones left in the room.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Leon asked.

Gwen looked at Arthur and smiled at him. "Yes, Arthur picked it out. He wanted the name if the baby would be a boy."

"What did you decide?" This time Gwaine asked the question.

"Merlin" Arthur answered.

Surprise appeared on all of their faces.

"You wanted to name the child Merlin?" Gaius said with tears in his eyes. Whether they were tears of sadness or tears of joy, Arthur didn't know.

"Yes. I did."

A smile appeared on his aged face.

"Would you like to hold him?" Gwen asked Arthur.

Arthur beamed as Gwenevere passed his son over to him. His eyes were closed. Sleeping. The child was small. It fit comfortably on Arthur's forearm. Wrapped in a soft blanket, little Merlin tucked closer into Arthur. As if he knew who his father was. Arthur continued to smile, watching Merlin sleep. Being careful of his movements.

Looking up from the sleeping babe, he found Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Gwen, all looking at him happily. When he found Gaius who was on the opposite side of the bed, he had a different look on his face. His forehead wrinkled, it looked like he was concentrating on something; staring at Merlin. "What is it Gaius?"

Gaius looked up, "Nothing my Lord."

"Is there something wrong with my son?" Arthur asked concern.

"No, no, there is nothing wrong with him."

"What is it then? You are welcome to speak freely" Arthur granted.

"It's just, your son reminds me a lot of Merlin."

"He has his name" Arthur said confused.

"No, that's not what I mean." Gaius paused, before continuing. "When Hunith was in labor, I went to Ealdor to assist with the birth. I saw Merlin when he was a babe; and if memory serves me well… your child, looks like the spitting image of him."

"What are you saying Gaius?" Gwen asked, exhaustion leaving her as curiosity took over.

"Do you remember the last line of the prophecy? It said 'Albion's Coin will once again be awoken.' And, I think this is its answer."

Percival's eyes grew wide in realization. "It also said, 'a gift to the barren queen will be given'."

Gaius nodded.

"So, you're saying," Arthur began trying to wrap his head around the theory. "That Merlin, somehow. Came back... as my son?"

"That is what I'm suggesting, yes."

Arthur was dumbfounded. He didn't know whether to reject the idea or accept it. Of course he wanted Merlin back, he just would not have thought in a million years this was what fate was planning.

At that moment, the infant prince opened his eyes. Arthur stared in shock. They were Cobalt blue. They were Merlin's eyes.

The others saw this as well. Arthur asked the first question that came to mind. "Does he have magic Gaius?"

Gaius went over to the pair. Placing his old worn hands on Merlin forehead, Gaius closed his eyes. Arthur waited, anxious for the answer to his question. Gaius opened them again and removed his hand, dropping it to his side. "I cannot sense it. No."

"Will he grow into it?" Arthur asked unsure.

"It is hard to tell. I believe the curse that caused the magic to flee his body, possibly is still purifying itself somewhere. If it will return to him, that I do not know."

"Can I hold him next?" Gwaine looked at Arthur expectantly.

Arthur glanced over to Gaius, silently asking if it was okay. He nodded in approval.

Gwaine almost giddily took Merlin after Arthur handed him over.

Taking turns, Merlin went back to sleep by the time Arthur handed him back to Gwen. She too, soon fell asleep.

Arthur told them quietly to leave, letting Gwen get some well deserved rest. When they were alone, Arthur gently took Merlin from her. Placing him in the crib that was near the fireplace, Arthur covered him over with a blanket to keep him warm.

Remembering what Iseldir said about the two of them being linked, Arthur placed his hand on top Merlin's tiny forehead. Doing the same that Gaius did earlier. Closing his eyes, Arthur searched for any whisper of Merlin's magic. There was nothing. He still couldn't believe Merlin was now his son. His Merlin, but without magic. Merlin without magic seemed strange to him now. Magic was a part of him. At least, before it was.

All Arthur knew, was that this time, Merlin would not grow up living in fear because of a law. This time, he would be prince of Camelot.


	36. Author's Notes

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. I loved all of your reviews, I had a blast writing it as my continuation of Merlin. (I still hate BBC's ending, it's just not fair!) Anyway, there is a sequel to Albion's Coin called New Beginnings. Recognition to elvish song goes to Allie Stiger. I am planning on writing more Merlin stories in the near future. As well as other fanfiction. Depends on how busy I am with work. Until next time, stay tuned.**


End file.
